


Trapped in a Musical

by indigohunter6



Series: Trapped in a Musical [1]
Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Curses, Dancing and Singing, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Magic, Movie: Descendants 2, Movie: Teen Beach Movie, Musical References, Musicals, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, References to Be More Chill, References to Drugs, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigohunter6/pseuds/indigohunter6
Summary: Our favourite characters are heading back to Hogwarts. However, what was meant to be a peaceful year is soon ruined by a curse of a Death Eater. Now they have to deal with random bursts of singing, useless adults and their N.E.W.T.S. Oh and the numerous Death Eaters about. This year at Hogwarts is going to be eventful.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Trapped in a Musical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600225
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. can't stop singing

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES
> 
> \- This is NOT a Ron or any Weasley bashing story. I love Ron, Ginny and all the Weasleys, so if you read about any of them acting weird trust me there is a reason.
> 
> \- Majority of these songs are from musicals and a few will be from 'normal' music albums
> 
> \- This is an AU. The Battle of Hogwarts was at the end of 5th year, details will be revealed throughout the book and a full explanation will be available in a book I will write.
> 
> \- Majority of the Characters are 15/16 years old. I am going to make them act their ages.
> 
> \- NONE of these songs are mine
> 
> \- I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does
> 
> \- this is like a mash-up of A Very Potter Musical, the books and the movies. Basically a parody but with an actual plot and makes somewhat sense. Even if you hate Dramione you can still read because it is VERY unlikely they'll end up together in this book. But that's not to say they might not in future books.
> 
> The most important thing is that you enjoy the book
> 
> Have fun reading everyone!

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS - 1ST SEPTEMBER**

Hermione glared at Ron and Lavender snogging in front of her, in their Hogwarts compartment. She turned to Harry and Ginny, who were cringing at the scene.

"Can you two stop making out for ONE MINUTE!" Ginny raged, effectively getting her point across as they both separated showing no shame at their actions. Ginny and Harry gave Hermione a sympathetic look. She and Ron tried a relationship out and two weeks after she found out he was cheating on her with Lavender Brown. She had been heartbroken.

She was bought of her thoughts by the sound of their compartment door opening. It was Draco Malfoy. Hermione stared. It wasn't that Draco hadn't always been good-looking but he was looking fine this year. He had defected from the Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts and had in fact thrown a wand to Harry during his confrontation with Voldemort Afterwards, he and some of his friends had personally apologised to Hermione, Harry and Ron for his treatment towards them for the past 7 years. Hermione and Harry had accepted him ("You were bought up that way. You can't choose your parents," Harry had said) but Ron had simply ignored Draco and continued to sneer whenever he saw him. This was exactly what he was doing now.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron sneered. Harry scowled at him.

"Ron..." he said disapprovingly.

Draco interjected, "Don't worry about it. I'm actually looking for Neville's toad, Trevor. He's lost him, again"

"Sorry, Malfoy no toad in here," Ginny answered.

"Oh, thanks anyway," As he turned to leave he made eye contact with Hermione and winked at her. This was unnoticed by everyone except Hermione and Ginny. The ginger-haired girl turned to Hermione and mouthed "Draco just winked at you!"

Hermione mouthing back, "I know!"

"Do you think he likes you?" Before Hermione could mouth back to her Lavender spoke up.

"What are you to whispering about?" she asked stiffly.

The two girls quickly looked at each other and said very quickly "Nothing,"

Lavender glared venomously at the two girls, turned to Ron and grabbed his face. She then resumed disgustingly snogging him. Harry looked extremely uncomfortable and decided to as the stupidest question he could ask:

"So how was your summer guys,"

The other two girls groaned in response and Hermione looked out the window.

This is going to be a long ride, thought Hermione.

**GREAT HALL, HOGWARTS - 1ST SEPTEMBER**

After the sorting and Dumbledore's welcoming speech, Hermione stabbed her food as she watched Ron and Lavender's continued lovefest.

"Won-Won, open wide," Ron opened his mouth wide to be fed by his precious Lav-Lav. The surrounding Gryffindors stared in disgust. Seamus Finnigan pushed his plate away.

"I'm not hungry anymore," He said gagging at the display in front of him.

Nevile Longbottom leaned towards the first years who were staring, traumatised at the loved up couple.

"We're not all like this," whispered Neville, "Just keep your eyes away and think happy thoughts," The first years nodded, terrified.

Most of the Gryffindors were able to deal with the mess that was Ron and Lavender and continue eating until 5 minutes late Dean Thomas couldn't take it

"I can't handle this. THE BOTH OF YOU ARE REVOLTING" Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at them now. The Slytherin table cheered when Dean called them revolting. He dropped down to his knees," Please send something or someone send us HELP!"

Immediately after Dean said this the door opened to reveal a man. Everyone in the hall stared at him.

"Who are you?" asked Harry confused.

"I am Walden Macnair!" He proclaimed. When everyone stared blankly at him, he elaborated, "I'm a death eater," After he said that everyone started panicking. The teachers stood up on their desks.

"I didn't mean that kind of help! I take it back! I take it back!" yelled Dean Thomas.

"Everyone calm down" yelled Theodore Nott, which was very uncharacteristic of him. Everyone turned to him. He was standing with Draco and Blaise.

"You don't have to worry about him. He's was a pathetic death eater. More pathetic than Draco was, " Blaise laughed ignoring Draco's offended yelp, "In fact, he was a low ranking one! Draco was right in the inner circle, and he didn't even agree with old Voldy's ways," The student calmed down after that

Walden Macnair glared at the three, "Oh the three pureblood princes of the wizarding world. I told your parents that you were spies for the order and none of them believed. They thought I was just trying to claw my way up but they were wrong! Now they're all scattered and hiding while I am here to face all of you,"

"A stupid decision really," commented Harry.

"What are you actually going to do to us?" laughed Hermione.

"Don't you dare talk to me you filthy mudblood," sneered Macnair only to take a step back when the all the 7th years on every house table and the teachers stood with their wands at him and the teachers stood.

"Don't you dare call her that," snarled Draco, resulting in many people looking at him in shock.

"Mr Macnair, I suggest you calm down and wait for the Aurors to come. I very much agree with Harry's statement. It was a stupid decision for you to come here," Dumbledore declared

Macnair glowered at them, "Call the Aurors then. They won't get here in time for what I'm about to do," Before anyone could do anything he pointed his wand to the ceiling of the Great Hall, "Cantemus omnes hos magos diem totum annum habent electionem"

A yellow burst came out of his wand showering the great hall and its occupants.

"What was that meant to do," laughed Blaise. When suddenly the entire hall stood up, "Ummm, what's going on?"

Music started coming on in the background. Hermione Granger, of all people, then stood on the table and belted out in song.

"What's going on?  
This can't be happening  
Don't tell me it's a song!" she sang looking extremely terrified and confused, she couldn't stop.

"It's a song!" Harry blurted out looking shocked that he said that.

"This wasn't how I planned it" Hermione was upset. This repeating year was meant to be peaceful

"Please just pause the DVR!  
Someone won't you make it STOP!" Hermione and the Gryffindor table then started tap dancing then. The Slytherin table burst out laughing until Draco Malfoy also stood on the table.

"I'm losin' my mind" he sang, looking horrified at what he was doing.

"I don't see your problem" sang Blaise enjoying himself, ignoring everyone glares.

"Everything we say, it rhymes!  
Here comes another line" sang Theo looking extremely irritated.

"Just close your eyes  
If you don't wanna see" sang Luna also enjoying herself

"What's this choreography?" Ginny sang as the Gryfonddor table was still tap dancing.

"Someone won't you make it STOP!" Harry sang as he did an impressive tap solo.

Walden Macnair giggled in glee as the entire of Hogwarts, including the teachers started tap dancing and singing.

"Oh, we can't stop singing!  
Make it stop, Make it stop!  
Are we real or just a prop?  
Oh, we can't stop singing  
So let's just talk!" No one in Hogwarts was spared from this show.

"Talk, Talk!" Hermione sang alone.

Snape's eyes widened as he felt his mouth open

"It's just a song!  
An inefficient way  
To move the story along!  
I'M DONE!" Everyone held in the laughter as Snape tried to cover his mouth to stop singing.

"You're just being cynical" sang Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"No, it's just the principal!  
Someone won't you make it, make it stop!" ProfessorMcGonagall sang, she huffed when Dumbledore smiled at her, knowing he wanted to laugh.

"Don't make it stop!" Blaise managed to say, once again receiving glares from everyone. As they all sang and danced in unison,

"Oh, we can't stop singing!  
Make it stop, Make it stop!  
Are we real or just a prop?  
Oh, we can't stop singing  
So let's just talk!"

"Talk" - Hermione  
"Talk " - Draco  
"Talk" - Harry  
"Talk" - Ginny  
"Talk" - Blaise  
"Talk" - Theo

"Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk" chanted the whole of Hogwarts.

"We're trapped inside a musical boo hoo" sang Ginny angrily.

"At least I'm here with you!" sang Harry holding her hand, looking lovingly at her.

"I don't wanna make it stop!" trilled Blaise, at the top of his voice. The whole of Hogwarts started tap dancing and singing in unison again,

"Oh, we can't stop singing!  
Make it stop, Make it stop!  
Are we real or just a prop?  
Oh, we can't stop singing  
Does it stop, Does it stop?  
Is it ever gonna stop?  
Oh, we can't stop singing  
So let's just"

"TALK!" shouted Hermione Granger. Everyone dropped down in exhaustion. They were not used to a whole choreographed dance and singing number randomly.

"Oh it's over," said Blaise sadly.

"Shut up, you dick," Theo punched him.

Walden Macnair cackled with glee, "That was beautiful. Absolutely MARVELLOUS! It's time for me to go now. But I hope you enjoyed my little gift," With that, he apparated away, the teachers too tired to stop him.

"Where are there goddamn Aurors when you need them," moaned Draco. For once everyone was in agreement with him.

**A/N – So an escaped death eater has put a spell on Hogwarts, what will happen next?**

**Song – "Can't Stop Singing" from Teen Beach Movie**


	2. death eater in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evil witch makes herself known in Hermione's head

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM - 1ST SEPTEMBER**

The Gryffindors were in silence, thinking about what just happened. The first years had all gone to bed to rest after that eventful dinner. 2 minutes after Walden Macnair disappeared the Aurors came storming into the Great Hall only see everyone disorientated, scattered across the hall.

"Those useless Aurors. Coming in only after our legs have been decimated by all that dancing," complained Seamus.

"When I asked for something to save us from Ron and Lavender. I did not mean that," stated Dean. The mentioned two glared at him then went their dorms.

"You have a nice voice 'Mione," complimented Ginny, wanting to say something.

"Thanks," She said, "I can't believe we all broke out in song like that,"

"I think it was kind of cool," murmured Neville. They all turned to him, "Or not..."

"Look let's all just go to bed, the teachers will explain everything to us tomorrow," Harry suggested. Everyone muttered their agreements and went up to their respective dorms. Hermione stayed where she was. Ginny turned to her.

"Are you not going to your dorm?"

"No, I don't really want to face Lavender right now," Ginny nodded in understanding and went into her room. The minute everyone was gone Hermione slouched in the chair she was sitting in. The truth is she hadn't wanted to go into her dorm because she had earlier heard Lavender making a comment to Parvarti about her looks something Hermione was secretly very insecure about. While in her thoughts she heard a voice call out for her,

" _Hermioneee,"_ the voice was melodic and familiar. Hermione eyes widened.

"No, Hermione you are not going to listen to that voice," She felt something in her stomach and knew she was about to sing.

 _"Hermioneeee,"_ the voice sang again.

 _"I can hear you but I won't  
Some look for trouble while others don't"_ Hermione started to sing. _Not again,_ she thought. She quietly exited the common room so she wouldn't wake anyone up

 _"There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day  
And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away" _she continued to sing as she travelled down the dark hallways.

_"Hermioneeee,"_

_"You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear  
And if I heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for I fear" _Hermione refused to let this voice calling her and whatever singing curse this was ruin what was meant to be a peaceful 7th year.

 _"Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls,"_ she thought of all her friends. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron(sometimes), even Draco.

 _"I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls  
I've had my adventure, I don't need something new"_ Trying to beat Voldemort for seven years was gave her enough adventures

 _"I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you"_ What if she found something she shouldn't?

 _"Into the unknown!  
Into the unknown!  
Into the unknown!" _Hermione eyes widened as she began to sing extremely loud and powerful.

 _"Hermioneeee"_ Hermione found herself following the voice.

 _"What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake  
Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?"_ Hermione didn't want to lose all her friends this year, especially with the new powers she had been developing.

 _"Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?  
Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?" _Hermione had started to feel out of place in Hogwarts. Ron had cheated on her and Harry and Ginny were always together.

 _"Every day's a little harder as I feel your power grow"_ Hermione slightly smiled as she felt her hands' tingle, little sparks of magic making shapes in the sky. Wandless magic was very rare.

_"Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go..." Hermione started racing after the voice that was calling her._

_"Into the unknown?  
Into the unknown!  
Into the unknown!" _She continued to run after the sound, belting out the song that was flowing out of her mouth.

 _"Are you out there?  
Do you know me?  
Can you feel me?  
Can you show me?" _Hermione let the sparks of magic shoot up over her, showering over her when they came back down. She harmonised for a bit with the voice calling her name back to it. She could feel the voice fainting away

 _"Where are you going? Don't leave me alone  
How do I follow you  
Into the unknown?"_ Hermione sang with all her heart.

 _Wow,_ She thought out of breath from the running and singing, _This is hard work._ She squealed as she heard Filch call out,

"Who's that making all that racket!"

She quickly ran into a classroom, holding her breath as he heard him go past.

"Stupid curse making stupid students sing," She heard him mutter as he stalked past her hiding place. Hermione let out a breath of air.

"That was stupid wasn't it, mudblood. Singing all over the place," Hermione's breath froze. It couldn't be.

"Bellatrix" she whispered. She looked up to see Bellatrix's crazy face staring down at her.

Hermione held down a scream and instead whispered yelled, " _Confringo_ ", pointed her hand at Bellatrix. To her surprise, the spell went right through her and instead a chair exploded, "W-what?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "I'm not actually here, mudblood,"

Hermione sighed, "Of course, I watched Molly kill you,"

"Nor am I dead,"

Hermione immediately looked alert.

"I'm in you. You don't think I carved mudblood into you for no reason, do you? That took time,"

"I-I don't understand,"

"Oh stupid girl, I know you're smart. Use your brain. You're somewhat of a Horcrux for me,"

"What" Hermione yelled. Bellatrix smirked.

"Yes. Not a Horcrux but a Horcrux. But there's a difference. There's a spell you can use to get me out of here. Then ill be out of your mind,"

Hermione thought about it for a second.

"No. I'd rather keep you in me than unleash you into the world to cause more damage,"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, "I just knew you were going to say that, you mudblood!"

"And anyways why choose to come out now the battle ended in May,"

Bellatrix chuckled, "I've been... skimming through your mind a bit,"

Hermione gasped, "That is a breach of privacy and I will not have it,"

Bellatrix laughed,"I'm Bellatrix Lestrange. I don't care. But I have to admit mudblood. You're a smart girl. You always came before my dear nephew in class,"

 _Draco,_ Hermione thought,

"Yes, Draco. Remember I can hear your thoughts. But yes Hermione you're extremely smart girl but... you're so...sad. I've felt second-hand embarrassment from watching you, especially with that Weasley episode,"

Hermione choked, "You saw that?"

"Yes mudblood. Now I admit I hate your kind but you remind me of myself when I was in school. was Head Girl you know,"

"You were?" Hermione asked shocked, "But I've never seen your name on the old Heads list,"

"Do you see My Dark Lords' name on there?" Hermione considered this.

"True,"

T two stood in silence for a bit.

"Would you like my help?" Hermione's head shot up.

"What?"

The black-haired woman rolled her eyes, "Stupid girl, I said do you want my help? If you're not going to let me out I may as well work on you because I'm not going to watch the sad embarrassment that is your life,"

Hermione felt offence bubbling in her. She considered this offer. It's not like Bellatrix could do her any physical harm.

"Okay"

Bellatrix smirked, "But Hermione you can't just listen. You have to obey. Now repeat after me," Bellatrix started singing, _"Oh, everything about you is so terrible,"_

Mindlessly Hermione sang back, _"Everything about me is just terrible"_ Seems like the singing curse has cursed _everyone_

 _"Good"_ Bellatrix smirked and continued singing, _"Woah, everything about you makes me wanna die"_

_"Everything about me makes me wanna die"_

" _Now you got it_ " Bellatrix whispered, " _But, Hermione, soon you'll see that if you listen to me, listen to me,"_ Bellatrix waved her wand and an illusion of people appeared around her and Hermione, _"Everything about you is going to be wonderful!"_

 _"We love everything about you!"_ sang the illusion of people.

 _"Everything about you is going to be so alive!"_ crooned Bellatrix dancing around Hermione.

_"We could never live without you!" sounded the illusions._

_"You won't feel left out or unsure,_  
You won't be ugly anymore  
Because" chirped Bellatrix.

 _"Everything about you is going to be cool, and powerful, popular, incredible!"_ Bellatrix and the ensemble sang together.

 _"You will... be more pure!"_ sang Bellatrix

"Be More Pure?" Hermione asked confused, "I'm a muggle-born. I can't change that,"

"You see Hermione, being pureblood is more than being just pure-blooded. Its the style, the attitude that completes. And sure your dirty blood will stop you at certain points, but the ones I can help with."

"I see,"

"And anyways have you met Posy Parkinson. She may be pure-blooded but everyone knows her for the dirty slag she is,"

"Have you met her daughter? " laughed Hermione. She was shocked when Bellatrix joined her. Here Hermione was laughing with her tormentor who hated her blood, "Well then what's the first step,"

"The first step will be quite hard," Bellatrix sighed, "You're going to have to get friendly with that tart with your ex,"

"Lavender," Hermione recoiled in disgust.

"Unfortunately even though she is a tart, you have to admit she is a very pretty girl,"

Hermione grumbled, "That's what everyone says. That's why Ron cheated on me with her,"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Well if it makes you feel better mudblood. I think once we clean you up, you'll be quite beautiful..."

Hermione looked at Bellatrix with shock in her eyes, "Really,"

"If it wasn't for your dirty blood bringing you back down,"

"Of course, I shouldn't have expected a full-blown compliment"

"Well, who do I look like, Narcissa?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song - Into the Unknown By Idina Menzel. I know you're all probably tired of hearing it but it was the only one i could think of.
> 
> Second song - Be More Chill Part 2 from the musical Be More Chill


	3. shades of green

**GIRLS 7th YEAR DORMITORY - 2nd SEPTEMBER - MORNING**

"Hermione, wake up,"

Hermione jolted out of bed when a pillow hit her head. She looked at her attacker, Ginny.

"Yes?"

"It's time to get ready. It's the first day of school," Ginny frowned, "Did you get any sleep? You look really tired,"

"Ugh, blood traitors. So sentimental," Hermione's eyes widened and she saw Bellatrix sitting on the end of her bed. So it wasn't a dream.

"Hermione, what are you staring at? I'm getting a bit worried,"

"It's nothing, Ginny,"

"Look there's the tart! Get her attention," encouraged Bellatrix. Lavender was talking to her best friend Paravati looking at Hermione and whispering.

"What are those two twittering about?" asked Hermione.

Ginny grimaced," We all sort of heard you singing, Hermione. I think the whole castle did," Hermione's face went black.

"Well, what would you expect screeching in the night?" taunted Bellatrix.

"Don't worry Hermione you sounded great. I was like "That's Hermione? No way". You've got a great voice.

"Thanks, Ginny," whispered Hermione She decided to gather her courage, "Lavender! Can you come over here please?" Lavender bounced over with a fake smile plastered on her face. Hermione ignored Ginny's gaping, "I just want to say that I think we should put this...bad past we have each other behind us and start afresh,"

Lavender's fake smile slipped for a second and then came straight back, "Well of course Hermione. I've always wanted to propose that but you've always seemed like an.. hmm how do I say this.. a bitch," she finished cheerily ignoring Hermione's narrowing eyes.

"Just go with her, mudblood," hissed Bellatrix. Hermione expression quickly fell into fake understanding.

"Of course I've been told I look like a bitch sometimes," Now it was Ginny's turn to narrow her eyes at Hermione, "Well I guess it's time to get ready for school with my frumpy school uniform," she said with fake sadness. She got up, literally hearing Lavender's head gearing.

"Hermione," She turned back to Lavender, "Now that we're _friends_ , I've decided to make you my new project!"

Missing her exaggeration of the word friend, Hermione frowned. Being Lavender's whole project wasn't the plan, "You really don't have to do that,"

Lavender covertly exchanged a smirk with Parvati "I know, that's what makes me so nice!" Ginny gagged still not believing what she was seeing.

 _"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I  
And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?" _Lavender started singing. Ginny screamed in Hermione's pillow. Not another song! And it's _Lavender_ singing now

 _"My tender heart tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over!  
I know, I know exactly what they need!" _Lavender continued, her false smile shining.

 _"And even in your case  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face" _She touched Hermione's hair. It was less bushy than previous years but it was still a nightmare.

 _"Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!  
Follow my lead  
And yes indeed, you will be...Popular!" _Lavender chirped as she circled Hermione

 _"You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper poise" _Bellatrix nodded and clapped along, grinning maniacally.  
 _  
_

 _"When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
Ooh!" _Hermione and Ginny's eyes widened when Lavender lifted her skirt a bit too high.

 _"I'll show you what shoes to wear!"_ She bought out small pumps.

 _"How to fix your hair!"_ She pulled Hermione's hair resulting in an indignant "Ow"

_"Everything that really counts to be popular?"_

_I'll help you be popular!_

_You'll hang with the right cohorts"_ Hermione frowned. What was wrong with her friends now.

 _"You'll be good at sports"_ Hermione turned green at the thought of quidditch

 _"Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!"_ Hermione rolled her eyes as Lavender continued to slyly insult her through song.

 _"Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis" _Ginny snored when she sang that.

 _"Now that I've chosen to become a  
Pal, a sister and advisor" _Ginny snorted louder ignoring Lavenders poisonous glare.

_"There's nobody wiser!  
Not when it comes to popular!_

_I know about popular"_ By now Bellatrix had grown tired of the song. This girl did like to go on about being popular.

 _"And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who you were  
Well, are" _Hermione and Ginny scowled at her.

_"There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-ler... lar_

_La la, la la!  
We're gonna make you pop-you-lar!" _Ginny looked disgusted as Lavender danced about the dorms, Parvarti cheering her on.

 _"When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features" _Ginny and Hermione's mouths dropped open at the blatant insult while Parvarti laughed. Bellatrix frowned. Hermione's features weren't bad it was just her blood that got people squirming.

_"I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state  
Or especially great communicators!  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!_

_They were popular!"_ Bellatrix, Hermione and Ginny all stared at her in disbelief. This girl was not going to pass her N.E.W.T.S

 _"Please!  
It's all about popular  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed" _Ginny repeatedly hit her head on her pillow

_"So it's very shrewd to be_   
_Very very popular_   
_Like me!"_

"You're not even that popular," Ginny hissed, "And even if you are it's just for being a slag,"

"Shut up Ginny," Lavender waved her wand at Hermione, her and Parvarti holding back laughter. Ginny gasped when she saw what they had done to Hermione. They had turned her skin green!

"Why, Miss Hermione, look at you. You're beautiful!" laughed Lavender

Hermione felt tears filling her eyes, "I-I have to go" She ran out of the room only to see that the majority of Griffondr were up and ready for breakfast. When people saw her many of them burst out in laughter

 _"_ You're welcome _"_ Hermione spun round to see Lavender smirking at her

 _"And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it!  
Your newfound popularity!  
Aah!" _she sang, smiling innocently as she danced.

 _"La la, la la!  
You'll be popular!  
Just not quite as popular as me!" _she finished loudly, laughing at Hermione as she ran out of the Gryffindor common room.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Harry, silencing all the Gryffindors.

"What the shit did you do to Hermione, Lavender?" snarled Seamus.

"I made her popular," she said innocently. Then started screaming when bats started coming out of her nose. Ginny stood behind her grinning evilly.

"No one messes with my friends"

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

**SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM - 2nd SEPTEMBER - MORNING**

"Did anyone else hear Granger's dreadful screeching last night," sneered Pansy.

"I thought you liked her now," asked Blaise confused, "Also what do you mean 'screeching' her singing was beautiful. She reached those notes,"

Theo nodded his head very fast to show his agreement.

Pansy groaned, "I know I do like her, It's just the jealousy, you know. We were raised to think we were better than her and there she is beating us in everything from classes to singing. Not that I still believe we're better than her, because of blood"

"It's okay Pansy, It's a hard habit to break. We were raised like that. It's gonna be harder for you since your mum still believes in blood purity and she's not on the run," said Draco.

"I still can't believe those notes Granger hit. 'Into the unknownnnnnn!'"Blaise harmonised his finger pressing down on his ear lobe and his hand going up, "She was great,"

Theo ignored him, "When's quidditch practise, Captain?" he asked Draco.

"I don't know Theo it's only the second day, we haven't even gotten our timetables yet. But this year we have to beat Gryffindor. And we can!" he turned to address the entire Slytherin common room, "Who are we?"

"Slytherin!" They yelled back.

"Who are we?" he asked louder.

" _ **Slytherin!**_ _"_ they yelled even louder then started chanting,

_"From the North to the South  
From the East to the West  
Lost boys, lost girls  
You all know you're the best  
Hit the streets, it's your day  
Turn it up, now's your chance  
It's time to get up on your feet and dance  
Whoo!"_

"I guess it's our time to sing," cheered Blaise as they started to dance and sing.

 _"Anybody wanna be like us?  
Everybody wanna be like us!"_ sang Pansy, laughing and dancing in one corner of Slytherin

 _"All the boys from Gryffindor  
And the girls 'cause they know what's up" _continued Draco dancing in another corner of Slytherins.

 _"Your life could change today  
Your life could change today" _sang Theo moving in sync in yet another corner with another group.

 _"These streets named after us  
Because we paved the way"_ Blaise was enjoying dancing with the final group of Slytherins.

Blaise and Pansy sang together next

_"Everyone come and take your shot  
Now's the time, show 'em what you got (ah)  
'Cause everyone is gonna get their chance  
They said that being from Slytherin was bad_

_Well, it's good to be bad"_ They did an impressive handshake and then joined everyone in the dancing. The whole of Slytherin danced out of their common room portraits and into the corridors. Everyone on their way to breakfast looked at them, cheering them on.

 _"And we're proof of that  
Used to be lost, now we're on the map  
Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back  
Remember that  
It's good to be, bad  
If you got pride  
Raise your V's up high  
Wave 'em wide, side to side  
Feel the vibe  
It's good to be bad" _The Slytherins sang together.

 _"I wanna see you all rep your house  
I wanna see you all rep your house  
Hey!  
Show your pride, let me hear ya shout  
We're from the House of the Snake (Yeah!)  
We're here to celebrate  
We're here to elevate  
If you're down, then make your move  
But you best not hesitate  
Come on!"_ sang Draco leading the Slytherins, all of them moving together.

"Today's the day that you won't forget  
The best to come ain't happened yet  
Take a bow, it won't be your last  
You're from the Snakes if anybody asks" chirped Pansy joining Draco in leading the Slytherins to breakfast.

 _"And we're proof of that  
Used to be lost, now we're on the map  
Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back  
Remember that  
It's good to be, bad  
If you got pride  
Raise your V's up high  
Wave 'em wide, side to side  
Feel the vibe  
It's good to be bad" _The Slytherins sang together again, shocking the Hogwarts crowd with their dancing.

 _"They can try to deny our style  
But we were born this way" _crooned Theo smirking. This curse had bought him out of his shell.

 _"'Cause you can take an SK outta the house  
But you can't take the snake out the SK" _Blaise threw his arm over Theo's shoulder, joining him at smirking at everyone.

 _"If you wanna make it hype, not a moment to waste  
Make it loud, make it live, make it jump to the bass  
Make it what you want, but you'd better make your case  
'Cause the Snake makes us and we're reppin' this place" The_ two of them sang together.

 _"So when I say 'S', you say 'K'"_ shouted Draco, _**"S"**_  
 _ **"K"**_ Everyone yelled back.

_**"S"** _

_**"K"** _

_"When I say 'all', you say 'day'"_ He shouted again, " _ **ALL**_ "  
 _ **"DAY!"**_

_**"ALL!"** _

_**"DAY"** _

_"So when I say 'S', you say 'K'"_ yelled Draco, _**"S"**_  
 _ **"K"**_

_**"S"** _

_**"K"** _

_"When I say 'all', you say 'day'"_ He yelled a final time.

 _ **"ALL DAY!"**_ they yelled all together this time. The Slytherins then launched into an amazing choreography. Everyone gasped when they saw Draco do a flip into a split. They kept dancing towards the Great Hall.

 _"And we're proof of that  
Used to be lost, now we're on the map  
Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back  
Remember that  
It's good to be, bad  
If you got pride  
Raise your V's up high  
Wave 'em wide, side to side  
Feel the vibe  
It's good to be bad" _The Slytherins finished together, right in front of the Great Hall.

"Wow, I need food after that," Pansy groaned, rubbing her back. Harry and his friends walked up to them.

"You guys were really good," he said surprising them.

"It's not like planned it, Potter. But thanks," Draco responded. He noticed someone missing, "Where's Granger,"

The Griffyonders eyes darkened.

"She tried to make peace with Lavender but instead she turned her skin green," Ginny said darkly, "And Ron sided with her!"

The Slytherins gaped at them.

"That bitch" sneered Blaise, "She's just jealous that Granger's voice is better than hers,"

"You heard 'Mione too then," Dean said.

"The whole castle did," Luna told walking up to them, "She was very good," she finished dreamily. They all stared at Luna wondering where she came from.

"Let's just go for Breakfast hopefully 'Mione joins us soon" Seamus suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs - Popular from the musical Wicked and Good to Be Bad from Descendants


	4. chillin' like a slytherin

**GREAT HALL - 2nd SEPTEMBER**

When everyone was in the Great Hall, Dumbledore got everyone's attention.

"Good Morning students. I understand that you probably want to finish up your breakfast but I have to announce something. As you all know Hogwarts was placed under musical curse last night. We must adapt to these changes. Therefore, every meal must be attended from now on. You need to keep your stamina up. There will also be an extra class for dancing. Even though these songs seemed to be choreographed it would be good to practise so that your bones don't ache after a while. There will also now be a ball on Saturday. What better than to prove to the Death Eaters that this curse won't bother us," He sat back down. The Great Hall was buzzing with noise.

Madame Hooch also stood, "I would also like to announce that Quidditch Tryouts will be this Sunday. Check your timetable to check your house designated time slot,"

"Tryouts this Sunday? We have to win again," Ginny told their group.

"We will, we're Gryffindor!" encouraged Harry.

"We would win better if I was on the team," Ron boasted walking past with Lavender on his arm. They all turned to him unimpressed.

"I don't think so. We did pretty well without you," Seamus laughed. Ron growled at them and walked off.

On the other side of the hall, the Slytherins were excited too.

"A ball? this early in the year? That's great!" said Pansy excitedly as their timetables appeared.

"But we've got those potions first thing," groaned Theo.

"This is going to be very funny," chuckled Blaise.

"Yeah, yeah Granger isn't back yet," Draco worried looking at her house table.

"Aww, you worried about your girlfriend," Blaise teased making kissy faces at Draco, "Don't worry, you can ask her to the ball next time,"

Draco glared at his plate, "Whatever,"

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

**PREFECTS' BATHROOM - 2nd SEPTEMBER**

Hermione sobbed in the Prefects Bathroom while trying to get rid of the charm. She knew her attempts wouldn't work because the charm was meant to last for 24 hours. But she still tried everything from spelling it away to having a bath. How stupid of her to trust Lavender Brown of all people.

"So that was a bad idea," Bellatrix said casually. Hermione glared at her.

"You think?"

Bellatrix sighed, "We can make this work. I have some charms that can do your hair. I can make your uniform look better blah blah, " She grabbed a chair and sat Hermione down in front of one of the Bathroom vanity tables. She then started doing charms with Hermione's hair, "You didn't run from with me," she observed.

"If you hurt me, you'll hurt yourself too,"

"Smart girl,"

"You're smart too, Bellatrix. So I don't understand why you believe in something as stupid as blood purity," She felt the woman stiffen behind her.

"I didn't always believe in it. My mother would scream and preach about it but I never truly believed it " she said softly, "Not until I met him the love of my life,"

Hermione nodded in understanding, "Roldophus Lestrange,"

Bellatrix frowned, "What! No, not that idiot! I mean my Dark Lord,"

Hermione, spluttered, "W-What? What about hmmm. I don't know... your husband?"

"Roldophus was the worst. We were betrothed from birth and when I got to Hogwarts, He was just sleeping with every girl he saw. Right in front of me!"

Hermione felt pity for the woman, "I'm sorry,"

Bellatrix sniffed, "It's whatever. Look in the mirror," She quickly changed the subject. Hermione looked and gasped. Her hair was no longer bushy. Instead, it was straight and remarkably long, "Since your hair was extremely tight and curly when I straightened it, it came out very long," explained Bellatrix. Hermione admired her hair.

"And now for your uniform. We don't want the skirt to be too short but we also don't it too long," Bellatrix thought for a bit then did a spell. Hermione's uniform shrunk and grew in all the right place, showing her figure but still appropriate for school, "There you go"

"Thank you so much, Bleaatrix. But what about my skin? It's green!"

"Only for 24 hours. And I know how to make it work. Hermione... You're going to be a Slytherin today,"

"What?" Hermione was confused. Then she heard the music start and knew another song was starting.

 _"Let me tell you something you can really trust  
Everybody's got a Snakey side  
I know you think that you can never be like us  
Watch and learn so you can get it right" _sang Bellatrix she stood Hermione up.

 _"You need to drag your feet  
You need to nod your head  
You need to lean back" _Bellatrix did all of this motioning for Hermione to follow. And she did so very awkwardly.

 _"You need to not care  
Uh, you need to not stare  
You need a whole lot of help  
You need to not be yourself" _Bellatrix watched as Hermione dreadfully failed at copying the dance moves.

 _"You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a Slytherin  
Chillin' like a Slytherin  
Chillin' like a Slytherin  
Chillin' like a, chillin' like a Slytherin" _Bellatrix delivered a very smooth dance around Hermione.

 _"I really wanna be bad a lot_  
 _And I'm giving it my best shot_  
 _But it's hard being what I'm not"_ sang Hermione sadly.

 _"Well if you don't, this year's gonna suck"_ stressed Bellatrix.

_"You're right, I gotta stay calm" sang Hermione looking more confident._   
_"Now show me how bad you can be" encouraged Bellatrix_   
_"Like this?  
Like this? " Hermione trilled as she effortlessly pulled off al the moves_

_"Oh yeah, I think I got this  
Let's go, I'm ready to rock this  
And I ain't gonna thank you for your help  
I think I found the worst in myself" _Hermione cheered as she danced. Bellatrix cackled.

 _"You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
And once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a Slytherin  
Chillin' like a Slytherin  
Chillin' like a Slytherin  
Chillin' like a, chillin' like a Slytherin" _Bellatrix and Hermione danced in sync, laughing as they exited the prefects' bathroom.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

**POTIONS CLASS - 2nd SEPTEMBER**

Professor Snape stood in front of his class, sneering

"Don't think because of this stupid curse that you'll get away with singing in my class. You have chosen this subject for N.E.W.T.S and I expect complete concentration Now turn to page 234 in your Advanced Potion-Making textbook. You will be working with your table for the potion I give you"

Everyone started turning to the page when Hermione came in late. When everyone saw her their jaws dropped. Hermione was frozen.

"Go sit on a table that majority Slytherin. Don't let anyone see how nervous you are," hissed Bellatrix.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Snape," Hermione said as her eyes swept the classroom. There was a spare seat on the table with Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Draco. She bought her eyes back to Snape when he lectured her.

"10 points from Gryffindor for being late. Go take a seat, Miss Granger,"

Hermione scuffled over to the table she had picked. She ignored the looks Harry and her friends were giving her. She sat down and smiled at the gaping Slytherins.

After Snape had given everyone their potion to do, the work started.

"So Granger what made you sit with the snakes today," asked Pansy.

"Why shouldn't I? My skins green now. I think I'm repping for your house more than you are," They all laughed.

"Okay, the potion we were given was Draught of Living Death. The ingredients are Powdered Root of Asphodel, Infusion of Wormwood, Valerian Sprigs, Sloth Brain, Juice of a Sopophorous Bean and Wormwood," listed Theo. Everyone nodded and they went straight to the ingredients cupboard.

"You look good, Granger. You're making that green skin work," Blaise complimented.

"Stop being such a fangirl, Blaise and help me get the ingredients," grunted Draco.

Blaise turned to Hermione and whispered, "He's just jealous. Anyways if I wanted to fangirl I would talk about your amazing singing last night,"

Hermione groaned, "Everyone actually heard it," Blaise and Draco grinned at her, "This sucks!"

"Don't worry Granger. It was really good," Draco said, smiling at her. Hermione smiled back. Blaise looked in between the two.

"Have you guys got the ingredients yet," Theo called out. The three of them quickly looked at each other and ran back to Theo and Pansy. They all worked together to make the potion. When they were done, Snape came over. He looked very impressed.

"Seems you've finally found the right people to work with, Miss Granger. 20 points to Slytherin and Gryffindor," He swept away.

"He gave Gryffindor points? I'm working with you guys more!" laughed Hermione not noticing the upset looks her Gryffindor friends gave her from their table and the glare Lavender and Ron gave her from theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N song - chillin' like a villain from Descendants. Only one song this chapter sorry x. Feel free to comment some ideas or songs


	5. one day i'll fly away

**QUIDDITCH PITCH - 2nd SEPTEMBER - 2nd PERIOD**

"What are we doing out here?" complained Bellatrix for the 8th time as she and Hermione sat on the benches. Hermione ignored her continuing to read her book. It was her free period and no one was out here.

"What are we doing out here?" she asked. Hermione slammed her book shut.

"If you really want to know, we're meeting your sister. Narcissa,"

Bellatrix gasped. She knew from being in Hermione that she and Narcissa had formed a friendship after Voldemort had been defeated but what was the reason for inviting her. Seeing the panic on Bellatrix face Hermione reassured her.

"I'm not telling her about you. This is for the plan,"

Bellatrix relaxed but looked sceptical "What could Narcissa possibly do to help?"

Hermione was about to respond when Narcissa appeared.

"Hello, Mrs Malfoy,"

"Hermione I've told you so many times please call me Narcissa," When Hermione first started talking to Narcissa, she never expected to find such a strange woman underneath. The Narcissa that had been seen by everyone for years was the perfect pureblood wife to Lucius Malfoy. Well now Lucius was on the run and Narcissa's true colours came out. She was portrayed as an eccentric lady who loved sports and wanted to travel the world. She often told Hermione about wanting to travel the world. Right now she was dressed in light blue and white quidditch gear with two broomsticks in one hand and lugging a big box with her.

"Now why aren't you dressed for practice,"

Hermione quickly uttered a spell which turned her uniform into the Gryffindor gear.

"I must ask though. Why is your skin green?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just a silly prank,"

Narcissa made a face, "Bleugh, Gryfiindoors. Here take this," she threw one of the brooms into the grass next to Hermione "This is a Thunderbolt VI. It's just come out. Keep it,"

"What! Narcissa, no I possibly couldn't-" Narcissa stuck a hand in Hermione's face.

"No objections! Now I'm training you to be a beater. I've been told that you pack quite the punch and I think that position will be perfect for,"

Hermione blushed, knowing that Draco probably told her about that incident in their third year.

Narcissa crouched down to the box she'd bought out with her and opened it. She looked up at Hermione, "Are you ready to face the Bludgers,"

Hermione gathered her Gryffindor courage and responded, "Bring it on,"

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM - 2nd SEPTEMBER - NOON**

"Hermione? Our Hermione? Was late to class? With Snape? I don't believe it," snorted Ginny in disbelief.

"It's true Ginny," Harry whined. Ginny held back a laugh.

"And her hair was as 'straight as Lucius Malfoy's cane'? "she asked quoting Dean's exact words.

"Yes, we're telling the truth. Her skin was still green though," asserted Dean. Ginny continued to stare at them non-believing.

"And she sat with the Slytherins instead of you guys," Seamus nodded.

"Her absence was felt, Ginny,"

Ginny put her head in her hands and burst out laughing.

"I don't believe you guys. I'm sorry. This must be a prank!"

"It's not Ginny. We swear!" insisted Harry. Ginny continued to laugh. That's when Lavender approached.

"So what Hermione thinks she's some amazing model?" she sneered. Ginny stared at her then whipped her head back to the boys.

"You weren't lying?"

"NO!"

Ginny gasped, "She glammed up without me,"

All the boys groaned in frustration.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

**QUIDDITCH PITCH - 2nd SEPTEMBER - NOON**

Narcissa and Hermione laughed as sat down after an hour of practice. Hermione had changed back to her uniform and Narcissa was wearing a cross between an armour and a dress (if you need a visual search for an image of 'Darling Charming'). Narcissa had said that Hermione had improved and that they could now relax and catch up

"Okay, Narcissa time to be honest. When are you going to follow your dreams and travel?" Hermione questioned.

Narcissa sighed, "I don't know. I can't leave Draco alone. Not while his father is still out and about,"

"Narcissa, you deserve a chance to fly out into the world and see everything," Narcissa stared at Hermione for a bit and sighed again. She stood up.

"I couldn't,"

Hermione gasped as Narcissa opened her mouth.

" _I follow the night..."_ she sang softly. Hermione realised that this curse put on the school was more complex than she thought.

 _"Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again?" _Narcissa didn't know why she was singing but she didn't resist as the song was saying exactly how she felt.

 _"One day I'll fly away"_ She reached towards the sky with one of her delicate hands.

 _"Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could his love do for me?  
When will love be through with me?" _Hermione knew she was referring to her estranged husband, Lucius. Narcissa knew he loved her but he had done nothing but damage their family.

 _"Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends?" _she sang.

"Narcissa, we have to get you to Professor Dumbledore," With that Hermione grabbed Narcissa's hand and ran into the Hogwarts building. The music seemed to follow them into and through the school.

As the music crescendoed, Hermione and Narcissa raced through Hogwarts and reached the Great Hall doors where everyone was having lunch. They both slammed through the doors catching everyone's attention. Draco choked on the pumpkin juice he had been sipping. The two women ran the teacher's table just as the music climaxed.

Narcissa turned to the students and sang,

 _"One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends?" _By the end Narcissa had tears filling up her eyes.

_"One day I'll fly away  
Fly, fly away..."_

The entire hall was silent for few heartbeats then everyone exploded in cheers and applause. Draco ran up to join his mother and Hermione at the front.

"Mother, why are you here?"

"I've got a better question. How are you here?" asked Professor McGonagall

"I can do one better," said Blaise popping out from behind Draco out of nowhere, "Who are you here?" He pointed at Narcissa. She slapped it away.

"I've known you since you were born, you fool and Draco, I came here to see Hermione,"

Draco spluttered. He knew his mother and Hermione were friends but for his mother to come all the way to Hogwarts to see Hermione.

"What about seeing me? Your loving son

Hermione stared at Professor McGonagall "Wait, wait. Professor what do you mean 'How is she here?'" She turned Narcissa, "You didn't get permission to get into Hogwarts?"

"Hermione, does it look like I've got time to arrange stuff like that? " Narcissa rolled her eyes. Draco and Blaise mouths opened. Queen Narcissa of Pureblood society rolling her eyes. In public.

"How did you get in then, Narcissa," questioned Snape curiously.

"Through one of the secret passages of course," Narcissa said innocently. The students gasped and started whispering fervently. Harry Potter looked up at the ceiling and started whistling.

"Wait, why is everyone getting excited?" asked Blaise confusedly. Draco and Hermione stared at him. He cocked his head and thought for a bit. His eyes widened when he realised the situation.

"Oh shit! That's how the death eater got in!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Song – one day I'll fly away (Nicole Kidman Version) from Moulin Rouge
> 
> Everyone review what the house songs should be so far it's
> 
> Good to Be Bad – Slytherin
> 
> ? – Ravenclaw
> 
> I've picked one for Hufflepuff
> 
> ? – Gryffindor
> 
> I need a house song for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, comment any suggestions


	6. luna and the cool kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has a talk with some Slytherins.

"What going on?" asked Narcissa worriedly as she, the staff, her son, Hermione and for some reason, Blaise swept down the corridors, "Why did I start singing? I wasn't here when the spell was cast?"

Everyone's parents knew about the curse due to letter being sent home and the Daily Prophet publishing about it.

"That's what we need to find out Mrs Malfoy," said Professor McGonagall as they hurried down the hallway.

"This curse is getting more and more complex by the second," Hermione exclaimed, in line with Draco as they got to the moving staircase to get to the second floor.

Blaise giggled from behind everyone, "This isn't a curse, it's a beautiful spell!"

Everyone except Dumbledore and Narcissa turned the heads to him and glared viciously at him as they stood on the moving staircase. Blaise chuckled nervously. These people could push him down at any moment. And they would.

"I agree with Mr Zabini. The staff room has been much more energetic recently. This so-called 'curse' has been quite exhilarating," acknowledged Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall eyed him as Professor Snape just rolled his eyes. The group continued bolting through the second floor.

"I don't think I've ever used this hallway before," said Blaise curiously looking around.

"Did you not use it to go to Herbology sometimes?" questioned Hermione.

Blaise outwardly laughed, "Bold of you to assume I actually attended that lesson," Draco laughed in agreement, the two boys lifting their arms for a high five as Hermione rolled her eyes. The two sheepishly put their arms down after receiving a glare from Madam Professor Sprout and Narcissa.

The entire group halted when they reached the Headmaster's office.

"Fudge Flies," said Dumbledore, his lip twitching as he heard Blaise's loud "Wow!" from behind as the gargoyle statue that protected his office turned. He walked into his office, the teachers, Narcissa and Hermione following. When Draco and Blaise tried to come in, they were blocked by Professor McGonagall.

"What are you doing, Professor?" Draco asked irritated trying to get past her.

"You two aren't coming in. I suggest you go. Lessons will be starting soon,"

Draco and Blaise's jaws dropped.

"B-but she's my mother," stuttered Draco.

Blaise scoffed, "Forget that! We just ran all the way from the Great Hall to here just to have to go back again?"

Professor McGonagall gave the boys a sharp glare as she entered the office, the gargoyle statue closing behind her. Draco and Blaise looked at each other in plain disbelief.

"The audacity! If Snape hadn't already gone inside, he would've surely let us in," complained Draco as the two turned and walked back down.

"This so unfair," whinged Blaise, "I feel like Crabbe and Goyle now," The two stopped and glanced at each other.

"Where even are those two?" Draco wondered. He hadn't seen the two since he defected from the ideology of pureblood supremacy.

"We should look into that," suggested Blaise, continuing their journey. As they continued strolling down the corridor, they saw a familiar face looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Luna," greeted Draco warmly. After the battle, the two had begun getting to know each other, after Blaise made a comment about them looking like siblings due to their hair. Draco had grown to hate being an only child and started to look at Luna as a sister.

"Hello, Draco. Hello Blaise." Luna said back dreamily.

"What you doing around here? Aren't you going to your lessons," asked Blaise.

"I would if it wasn't for the Blibbering Humdinger that took my shoe," she pointed upwards. Draco felt a rush of anger when he looked up to see Luna's shoes hanging up by the ceiling. He clenched his fists. Blaise frowned.

"I don't think that was the Blibbering Humdingers, Luna," the Italian boy said angrily.

"I know," The boys looked at Luna in shock. She had never fully acknowledged the harassment she received and always passed it off as one of the creatures she was always talking about. She turned away as her eyes started to glisten, "I'm sorry. Sometimes all the teasing gets too much,"

Draco gently pulled her into a hug, something Blaise was surprised to see. The only people Draco showed that level of affection too was his mum and rarely Lucius, "Luna this isn't teasing,"

Luna sighed and lightly pushed Draco away. She looked up at her shoes.]

 _"She sees them walking in a straight line,  
That's not really her style  
And they all got the same heartbeat  
But hers is falling behind  
Nothing in this world could  
Ever bring them down" _Draco and Blaise eyes widened as they realised that Luna was singing.

 _"Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background,"_ Luna thought of all her friends and how most people wouldn't even dare speak up to them whereas they treated her the complete opposite.

 _"I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
Like the cool kids" _Blaise swayed along to the music _,_ joyfully listening to Luna sing while Draco grimaced, hearing Luna's sadness through the song.

 _"She sees them talking with a big smile  
But they haven't got a clue  
Yeah, they're living the good life" _Luna thought that maybe now that she was a war hero just like the others things would be different. But they weren't.

 _"Can't see what she is going through_  
 _They're driving fast cars_  
 _But they don't know where they're going_  
 _In the fast lane, living life without knowing_  
 _And she says"_ Luna sadly sang

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
Like the cool kids_

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
'Cause all the cool kids they seem to get it  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
Like the cool kids"_

"Luna, you're an important person to all of us," said Blaise putting a hand on her shoulders.

"To us and to the rest of the people that matter. Everyone else can sod off," claimed Draco, "If anyone- oh sorry I mean the Blibbering Humdingers or Nargles or anything bothers you, you come to us okay?"

Luna smiled at them.

"I once had a moment just like this with Harry. It formed a bond that I am sure will crossover lifetimes. I'm extremely sure the same just happened with us,"

 _"And they said  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
Like the cool kids" _Draco could ignore the fact that he was just compared Harry since Luna was clapping with Blaise, being her usual happy self. He rolled his eyes fondly and joined the two

 _"I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
Like the cool kids" _All three them sang together, jumping around and singing. Luna transfigured her left shoe into a disco ball and charmed it up. She then shined Lumos on it. Draco and Blaise being sheltered pureblood boys had never seen one. They were amazed.

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
Like the cool kids_

_Like the cool kids"_

If anyone had come down that corridor, they would have seen two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw, all purebloods dancing and jumping and singing underneath a disco ball. A strange sight. But beautiful. Extremely weird. But still beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - song is Cool Kids by Echo Smith


	7. attention & nerves

**HEADMASTERS' OFFICE - 2ND SEPTEMBER**

"Narcissa are you sure you came through a secret passageway to enter the school," quizzed Dumbledore. Narcissa sighed in exasperation.

"This is the 4th time you've asked!" She harrumphed in annoyance, "Why don't you believe me?"

The teachers looked at each other sensing Narcissa's upset. Snape put his hand on Narcissa's shoulders.

"It's not that we don't believe you Narcissa. It's just that..." He spotted Hermione staring at the scene, "What were you doing with Miss Granger?"

"Hermione? I was teaching her how to fly and play quidditch, of course!" Narcissa answered. Professor McGonagall's face lighted up as she turned to Hermione.

"You're training for Quidditch?" she asked joyfully, "We'll talk later," She placed her focus back on Narcissa, "Mrs Malfoy the reason we are sceptical of how you got into here is for the simple fact that we sealed up every single secret passage into the school. Therefore it should have been impossible for you to come in," she explained. Everyone turned to Narcissa, curiosity flickering in all their eyes. The blonde simply laughed. and laughed. and laughed.

"Could you tell us what's so funny?" asked Snape, growing irritated. Narcissa attempted to calm down, holding onto Hermione's shoulder.

Everyone stared at her as another round of laughter came over her. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry," Narcissa straightened, "I honestly thought you were joking. I expected you to know better Dumbledore," She leaned in and gestured for everyone to lean in with her. Hermione, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick all leaned into her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"...The castle...is alive!" she whispered seriously. She laid back into her seat, arms crossed and looking extremely proud of herself. The rest of them except Dumbledore turned to the man in shock. He was looking very grave.

"Narcissa, this is not a joke," Snape snapped. Dumbledore stroked his beard.

"No, Severus. She's being dead serious," Dumbledore stood, "There are many secrets of the school that I don't even know about. What makes you think the castle is alive Narcissa?"

Narcissa scoffed, "This school was found when? Around 900 A.D? The castle has been soaked with _so much magic!_ Do we even know who actually built the school? Draco also told me about how the school _rejected_ Dolores Umbridge. As in locked her out of the Headmasters' office. How? This castle is alive. And it wants to keep its secret passages,"

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Classic Cissy," giggled Bellatrix's voice in Hermione's head.

"Thank you, Narcissa," Dumbledore said in a grave voice, "You may now lead us to where you came through. So we can seal it up for now," he turned to Hermione, "You may return to class, Hermione," Hermione stood up quickly and left the office but on her way out she heard Narcissa

"It's not going to work. If Hogwarts wants its passages, it's going to have its passages. Not even you can stop that Albus. Hogwarts wants the Death Eaters to come in!"

Hermione's eyes widened as she heard the last line and sprinted out of the office, heading back to class.

**ENTRANCE HALL - 4:09PM**

"I haven't spoken to Hermione all day!" complained Ginny to her fellow Gryffindors. Lessons had finished for the day and the core Gryffindors were sitting on the stairs, leaving everyone to step over them as they climbed the stairs. This resulted in very dirty looks from the rest of their peers.

"It's like she hates us!" Ginny threw her hands up in frustration. Harry tried to comfort her, rubbing her shoulders.

"Don't be a diva, Hermione doesn't hate us," said Seamus.

"Yeah, I'm sure she just been bust," Neville added. A second after he said that Hermione came rushing through the doors, sprinting to her friends. Ginny shot up

"We need," Hermione panted, "Wait let me catch my breath"

Ginny ignored Hermione's state and hugged her tightly.

"What was that for?"

"I missed you," Ginny turned to glare at the boys on the stairs as they mockingly cooed at the scene, "Anyway what were you saying,"

Just as she said that the core Slytherin group came into the hall and walked over to them.

"I got them, Hermione," said Pansy.

"Hermione what's this about?" asked Harry.

"We need to do what we always do. Take over. The adults are going to be as useless as ever. Meet me in the Room of Requirement after dinner," The others looked confused at Hermione's rambling but nodded nonetheless.

"Of course!" spat a Gryffindor girl no one recognised, "The same group of people every single time,"

"I'm sorry what?" Blaise asked.

A Hufflepuff boy stood next to her, "You guys are always plotting and scheming. Always the Slytherins and Gryffindors never the Puffs or Ravenclaws. And even so, it's _always_ you guys," The Core group began to shuffle closer to each other as more people started agreeing and closing in on them. Dean, Seamus, Harry and Neville were pushed off the stairs by some glaring Ravenclaws.

The Gryffindor girl who had first spoken up said to Harry, "Do you even know my name? We're in the same house! Same year!"

Harry stuttered, "N-No,"

"I'm Fay Dunbar! I'm fricking Fay Dunbar!"

With that, she opped up the stairs and began to sing,

 _"Finally!  
Is it my turn?  
Is it my time to leap from the background  
And shine?" _she sang holding the note on shine as Blaise whistled.

"We're about to have a group of haters sing at us. One more thing off my bucket list,"

 _"We've been quiet for way too long  
We can say whatever we want to now  
There is nothing to stop you from listening" _sang the Hufflepuff boy.

"Hey there! We're talking to you!" A fifth-year Gryffindor boy poked Draco and immediately regretted it when Draco narrowed his eyes on him.

 _"We've been behind you all along!  
But this is our chance, to stand in the spotlight and shine  
And breathe!  
And sing!  
And dance!  
Just notice us!" _trilled a Ravenclaw girl into Theo's ear.

 _"You have ignored us, for way too long  
Do you think that's really fair?  
There's stuff that happens to us as well  
When you're looking elsewhere"_ sang the Gryffindor girl, Hufflepuff boy, Ravenclaw girl and a Slytherin boy.

 _"So stop being blind_  
 _This is our time_  
 _It's your turn to stand behind"_ They surrounded the core group who were looking at everyone singing with slight fear in their eyes. Well except Pansy who was looking around in disgust.

 _"Don't make a fuss  
This one's about us  
Just notice us" _Everyone singing raised their arms and held the final note.

"We're doing the saving of Hogwarts this time," Fay asserted, "And you're gonna do nothing about it,"

The crowd dispersed leaving the group standing in shock.

"That just happened," deadpanned Dean still laying where he was pushed too.

"You'd think these people would be more grateful since we, I don't know, helped save Wizarding Britain," sniffed Ginny.

"We do not take all the attention," argued Theo.

"They're just jealous," decreed Blaise haughtily.

Draco sniffed "Well I'm just gonna make it clear right now, I'm not going to work with any unknown peasants even if it means the end of the world"

**ROOM OF REQUIREMENT - AFTER DINNER 7:45PM**

Draco pouted as he sat in the room of requirement, arms crossed childishly with somewhat unknown people. While Fay had gone on to form her own team that was meeting in the library, the core group plus some others had claimed the room of requirement. The line-up was Ginny, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Theo, Daphne, Tracey, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Pansy, Luna, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Jason Huntingdon and Sue Li.

"There are too many people in here," Theo said uncomfortably. Ernie glared at him.

"What I need to know is what the potion abusers are doing here?" taunted Pansy glaring at Ernie and Hannah both from Hufflepuff, "And if secret information is meant to be passed around in here, why is Hannah Abbot the Gossiping Bitch in here?"

"Pansy!" admonished Hermione. Ginny shrugged.

"She's not wrong 'Mione. She's the worst person you could've of invited,"

Hannah glared at them, "I am right here!"

Ernie grumbled, "I don't know why we're at this loser thing anyway,"

"I'll have you know anything with _me_ in it, is _not_ losery," huffed Blaise.

"Ernie why have you been acting like this," Hannah said sadly. Ernie glowered at her and got up.

"This thing's stupid," he muttered and left. Hannah looked at them unhappily.

"Sorry guys," she followed Ernie.

"Well we've got out the bottom feeders," chuckled Draco. Hermione glared at him. He turned to Susan Bones, "Are you going to leave too,"

"No," she said, "I'm up for a challenge,"

"Well, this better not be a waste of time," threatened Daphne Greengrass, flicking her blonde hair, "I need to get back to my sister!"

"It won't be!" Hermione gave everyone one a piece of parchment.

"Thanks for the extra parchment, 'Mione," joked Harry.

"It's not extra parchment, Harry," she answered, "Take out your wands, tap on the parchment and say 'Amor Omnia Vincit'"

"Love conquers all? Classic Granger!" muttered Draco. Hermione stared at him. He sounded just like Bellatrix.

"Well of course," whispered the woman's voice is Hermione's head, "He is my nephew,"

Hermione shook her head when Dean asked her, "What is this?"

The parchment listed everything Hermione already knew about the curse and everything that's going on.

"Number one. The curse seems to affect everyone inside the castle," readout Sue Li, a Ravenclaw.

"Number two. The curse will affect anyone who enters the school," Draco readout next, "Like my mother,"

"And the last one. Hogwarts is alive? Hermione explain this please," Seamus demanded. Hermione revealed to them what Narcissa had said in the office. At the end of her exclamation, everyone's mouths was dropped.

"Hogwarts? A sentimental being? Impossible!" exclaimed Jason.

"It would make sense though. Years of magic in one place," Luna exclaimed.

"This is amazing!" Sue Li turned to Hermione, "Don't worry you can count on us Ravenclaws to research!" She turned to Draco, "Your mother seems like an extremely intelligent woman," Draco cracked a smile at her. All of sudden Tracey stood up.

"Tracey babes, what's wrong?" asked Daphne. Tracey looked cautious.

"I don't think I can do this," she turned to the Gryffindors, "I don't know how you can run into danger all the time, every day but I'm not cut out for this," She turned to leave but was blocked by Ginny. Music began to play. Draco groaned.

 _"We can't  
We can't back down" _Ginny sang moving her arms in a no gesture, then banging her fists down

 _"We can't  
We can't back down"_ Hermione and Harry joined her copying her movements

 _"We can't  
We can't back down" _Dean and Seamus joined in this time.

 _"We can't  
We can't back down"_ Luna, Susan and Neville finally joined in.

 _"Not right now  
We can't back down  
Not right now  
We can't back down  
We can't back down" _All the Gryffindors sang plus Luna, still doing the hand gestures.

 _"Don't close your eyes  
We're all in this together" _Draco tried to leave but Ginny grabbed him back as she sang alone  
 _  
"Wherever we draw the line  
We're not gonna straddle across it  
Or lose it" _After Ginny sang this all the Gryffindors started doing a synchronised dance.

 _"We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our own Hogwarts  
Our own home base  
We've been called out"_ The Gryffindors continued to dance as the Slytherins except for Blaise still looked a bit reluctant.

 _"Do you hear your name?  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
(Let's do it)  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, yeah" _All the Gryffindors sang.

 _"Don't get me wrong  
I don't like confrontation  
I'd rather we all just get along  
Hogwarts should be undivided, united" _sang Sue Li, shocking herself at how comfortable she already was with this new group. The Gryffindors cheered her and Jason on as they joined their choreographed dance.

 _"We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our own backyard  
Our own home plate" _They all sang as the Slytherins beginning to gradually join in.

_"We've been called out  
Do you hear your name?_

_I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing_

_We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, yeah" _Eventually the Slytherins stood up and started slowly joining in.

 _"We got a situation that we can't ignore  
'Cause ignorance is not bliss  
We don't have to take this, no  
With every big decision  
Comes an equally important share of the risk  
We gotta take this" _They all sang dancing in unison, grinning as they did.

 _"We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend, it's not happening  
In our own Hogwarts  
Our own home base" _The Room of Requirement was alive with all the teens singing and dancing, enjoying themselves.

_"We've been called out_

_Do you hear your name?  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, yeah" _House unity had never been so strong.

_"We can't back down_

_We can't back down_  
Not right now  
We can't back down" They finalised the final note ringing around the room.

All of Tracey's nerves were out the door.

"Let's do this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> 1st song - just notice us from the amazing world of gumball
> 
> 2nd song - Can't back down from Camp Rock


	8. fans, paparazzi & boutique dances

**DUNGEONS - 2ND SEPTEMBER - AFTER 9:47PM**

Daphne smiled as she walked down the dark corridors on her way to the Slytherin common room. The meeting that Pansy had ragged her and Tracey to ended up being pretty good. The Gryffindors weren't as bad as she thought and she genuinely had fun learning about the curse. Granger truly had a way with words.

As she continued to walk down to the common room, she heard a sound. She sharply turned.

"Who's there? Come out!" She demanded. A flash of dark hair tackled her.

"Who's there? Come out," the figure mimicked, "You're as threatening as a Flobberworm,"

"Astoria!" whined Daphne, "You shouldn't be out this late! It's almost midnight!"

"You sound like Hermione Granger! Which brings me to this, how the meeting!" she asked Daphne excitedly, bouncing up and down. Daphne grabbed her shoulder and stilled her.

"Be careful, Astoria! Don't stress your body," she grabbed Astoria's wrist, "You can't strain on your body too much," Her eyes zoned in on a mark on her wrists. A triangle with two small circles on each side. It slightly glowed at her touch.

"Daphne I won't die at the slightest movement. Merlin, you act like I'm a porcelain doll," huffed Astoria, "The blood curse isn't going to kill me now!"

"It could! if you're not careful! I'm sorry but you're fragile. You have to be careful,"

"Careful, careful, careful. Is that the only word you know? I'm not a kid, Daphne! Stop treating me like one!" The silence was deafening as Daphne and Astoria glowered at each other.

"I just want you to be safe," Daphne said, standing her ground.

"I just want to be able to live my life," responded Astoria sadly.

The two of them continued to glare at each other. Then hugged.

"I'm sorry Astoria, I'm just worried about you !" Daphne wailed, tears falling down her eyes, "I can't lose you!"

"You won't Daphne. I promise you won't belong to me anytime soon,"

The girls continued hugging, not realising the music that started playing.

 _"Sometimes we're real close friends,  
we stay up late and talk at night" _sang Astoria breaking the hug, smiling cheekily at Daphne.

"You better not start dancing," she scolded as she too began to sing.

 _"Other times we don't get along,  
there are even times we fight" _She sang, rolling her eyes at Astoria.

 _"But I know you're always there,"_ sang Astoria, holding her hand out to Daphne.

 _"And I know you'll always care"_ Dahne grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

 _"You're my sister,"_ sang Astoria, gently spinning Daphne around.

 _"I love my sister",_ Daphne let her spin her around smiling, tears softly falling down her face.

 _"I've given you a great big hug  
when you're feeling bad" _sang Astoria, doing exactly what the song said.

 _"And then again I've said some things  
that have really made you mad" _Daphne tightened the hug.

 _"You're my sister,"_ sang Astoria tears threatening to spill over eyes.

 _"I love my sister,"_ Daphne didn't care if their roles seemed to be reversed. She kept in the comfort of her sister.

 _"But I know she's always there.  
And I know she always care.  
She's my sister. I love my sister.  
She's my sister. I love my sister," _And with the final line, Daphne broke down, Astoria comforting her. But it was fruitless. What can comfort a girl who knows she's going to lose the person she loves the most.

**HOGSMEADE - FRIDAY 5TH SEPTEMBER - 3:45 PM**

It was Friday afternoon and the Gryffindors stood sulkily, hiding in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop in Hogsmeade. Well all of them except Hermione, who was browsing the quills.

"How did the reporters even know it was Hogsmeade day?" Harry Potter wailed.

"Vultures. All of them Vultures!" seethed Seamus.

"They asked when the date for me and Harry's wedding was,! moaned Ginny, "How humiliating!"

"I can't believe they asked about my parents," muttered Neville. He waved off the sympathetic looks from the others, "It's okay, I just didn't expect it,"

"Longbottom..." hissed a familiar voice in Hermione's head. The curly-haired girl stood up straight realising the woman who had tortured her friend's parents was in her head and slowly becoming one of her closest allies. She was torn out of her thoughts when the bell rang to signal someone coming in. It was the Slytherins.

"Running from the vultures too?" Dean questioned them although they looked significantly less flustered than the Gryffindors. They were used to journalists and photographers following them or more specifically Daphne, Draco, Theo and Pansy.

"Yes," hummed Pansy, "They're not usually as...extreme in their endeavours though,"

"I am so happy, I don't have to deal with this. I'm not Sacred 28 and I didn't help win the War. I've never been so happy to be irrelevant,"

"Didn't a reporter ask you if your mother's new husband was dead yet?" asked Daphne.

"Hush" was Blaise's response.

"Can't be worse than what they were asking me. 'dRaCo, why did you throw Harry Potter the wand?', 'dRaCo, do you know your father's whereabouts?', 'Will you be singing for us today?', 'Draco are you and Harry Potter secret lovers?' Draco complained as he made his way to where Hermione was standing. the Gryffindors burst out laughing as Harry sported a look of disgust.

"You always did pay too much attention to Harry," muttered Hermione as she felt Draco's presence.

"Merlin forbid, my father ever hears about that," Draco smirked as Hermione let out a burst of laughter.

"Can't we go out and look for dresses for the ball now," moaned Daphne. Tracey nodding in agreement behind her. Pansy thought for a bit.

"Yeah I guess so," she turned to the two Gryffindor girls, "Come with us,"

Hermione masked her surprise and agreed as did Ginny.

"Sure let's go-," Ginny was stopped by the sudden sound of questions and camera flashes.

Shouts of "It's them!", "Gryffindors and Slytherins together? Not arguing?", "Harry Potter!" and "Draco Malfoy!" were heard through the previously quiet shop.

"My eyes!" yelled Dean.

"Too many flashes!" agreed Blaise.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins quickly started running away, fighting to get through the one door of the store. Draco and Hermione were leading them when a photographer appeared in their faces. They squinted as a flash appeared in their faces.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? This picture will sell for thousands," The photographer ran off. Draco and Hermione looked at each other, shrugged and continued running.

When they had finally outran them, they stood to pant for a bit.

"Okay now we can-" High-pitched screams of joy cut off Theo.

"IT'S HARRY POTTER!"

"LOOK HE'S WITH DRACO MALFOY! WHAT! MY DRARRY DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE"

"HE'S WITH NEVILE LONGBOTTOM AS WELL! HE'S SACRED 28 TOO!"

"THEO NOTT?! OUT IN PUBLIC? WITH PEOPLE?"

"IT'S BLAISE ZABINI. HE'S SIO BEAUTIFUL!"

"IT'S HARRY'S FRIENDS, DEAN THOMAS AND SEAMUS FINNIGAN! THEY'RE PROPER FIT!"

The boys' eyes widened.

Hermione laughed, "Meet us at Balderic's Wizardry Boutique when you're done with your...fangirls," The boys all nodded at her, sprinting off in different directions as a massive gaggle of girls screamed after them.

Pansy smiled, "Thank god, boys wouldn't dare do that to us,"

"I hope they'll be alright," worried Tracey Davis.

The girls stood in silence for a bit, in memory of their boys.

"Oh well. Let's go get our dresses,"

**Balderic's Wizardry Boutique - 4:30pm**

"Oh" laughed Pansy.

"My" Tracey giggled.

"Merlin," Daphne finalised. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Why can't we do that?" Hermione just shrugged. The Slytherin girls were watching as the boys came in looking like they had been through it all.

"I never want to go through that again!" cried out Seamus.

"I think my life flashed bore my eyes!" Dean's head was in his hands.

Neville, Theo and Blaise stood dazed with lipstick painted all over their faces. Draco and Harry just stood still, looking scandalised.

"What," clenched out Harry, "in the hell is Drarry!" When Hermione opened her mouth to speak he halted her, "Don't worry. I think I know," He mimed throwing up. Draco still just stood, looking traumatised. pansy walked to him.

"Snap out of it, idiot. Go look for some robes," she turned to all the boys, "Now!"

The boys sulked to the men's side of the boutique wanting the day to be over. As they were sorting through clothes Neville heard something.

"Do you hear that" All of them strained to hear.

"Is that music?" groaned Theo.

"NO!" yelled Draco.

"That's impossible," stated Hermione in disbelief.

 _"Guess now it's official"_ sang Harry, who moaned in tiredness straight after.

 _"Can't back out, can't back out, no"_ sang Seamus grudgingly.

 _"Getting ready for the night of nights"_ sang Tracey, looking confused. She hadn't sung all that much except when the spell had cast and the Slytherins.

 _"The night of nights, alright"_ added Daphne.

"Don't panic," said Theo.

"Panic!" shouted Neville. The group were gathering looks from witches and wizards through the store. The news of the singing curse was known due to it being published in every wizarding magazine. They watched with interest as one witch slipped out, her intent to get the journalists and photographers.

 _"Now do we have to dress up for the dance?"_ asked Theo frustrated at everything that was going on. He ran into the changing room with the first robe he saw in his hand.

 _"Dude, I don't think we have a choice"_ sang Draco angrily as he watched a witch lead a stream of photographers and journalists. Harry saw Rita Skeeter and let out an even louder groan. He and Draco ran into their own changing room with a random robe.

 _"Yeah, it's the night of all nights, gotta look just right"_ sang Pansy slapping a camera out of someone's hand.

 _"Dressing to impress the boys" sang Ginny._ The cameras started flashing even more as Ginny put her arm around Pansy laughing at her actions.

 _"Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?"_ Blaise complained as he walked into the changing rooms.

 _"Where's the mirror?"_ moaned Dean as he walked into his own changing room.

 _"I think this robe is too baggy"_ The flashes went off again at the Malfoy heir wearing less than perfect clothes.

 _"Too tight, it makes me look weird!"_ Laughter exploded with camera flashes as the Chosen one came out in a robe that was way too tight.

 _"Should I go movie star glamorous?"_ asked Hermione, glaring at Skeeter.

 _"Sassy or sweet?"_ Daphne sang backing Hermione in her flashes as the famous Muggle-born witch dances with one of the Sacred 28 girls.

 _"Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me!"_ growled Pansy, causing Tracey to hastily put a dress back on the hanger.

Camera flashes went uncontrollable as the girls and boys joined together and did a dance choreography.

 _"It's the night of our nightmares"_ chanted the boys.  
 _"It's the night of our dreams"_ chorused the girls. The contrast of the mood between the two groups was clear.

 _"It's too late to back out of it  
Hey, makeovers, massages  
Don't know what a corsage is  
Been waiting all week for this" _The boys complained in their lyrics as the girls sounded extremely happy.

 _"It's gonna be a night (can't wait)  
To remember (oh, man)" _The girls glared at the boys as they made sarcastic remarks.

_"Come on now, big fun (alright)  
It's gonna be the night (I guess)  
To last forever (lucky us)  
We'll never ever ever forget"_

The group started all chanting as the two blondes in their group, Daphne and Draco went to the mirrors,

_"Gettin' ready, get, gettin' ready  
Gettin' ready, get, gettin' ready, go"_

_"So, what should I do with my hair?"_ Daphne sang flicking her long hair. The cameras went off, a duet between one of this year most eligible bachelor and bachelorette? Priceless.

_"Where's my shaver?" demanded Draco_

_"Oh, I love it"_ Daphne licked her lips playing for the camera.

 _"I look like a waiter"_ complained Draco.

 _"Should I fluff it?"_ Daphne turned to Draco for an answer. He nodded.

The entire group once again got together, this time some with pairs. It was Harry and Ginny, Pansy and Neville, Theo and Daphne, Blaise and Tracey and most hilariously Draco and Hermione. Seamus and Dean jokingly danced with each other at the back, mocking the pairs especially the last one.

_"It's gonna be our night (oh yeah)  
All together (Say it loud)  
Come on now, everyone (that's right)  
It's gonna be a night (yeah tonight)  
To remember (hear the crowd)  
And never ever ever, never ever ever, never ever, never ever ever forget"_

On every 'ever' the pairs changed their pose together, the photographers' catching every single thing. The group breathed heavily as the dance finished.

"This...is not good," concluded Harry holding Ginny in a dipping position, looking at all the cameras.

Draco had Hermione in the same position. He looked down at her and caught her eyes. In the shock of her brown eyes glittering at him, he did something very stupid.

He dropped her.

"Oh shit," he mumbled as Theo and Blaise laughed.

"Malfoy heir drops War Heroine!" said Dean, "I can see the headline now,"

"The fallout from this is going to so beautiful," grinned Seamus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st song- the sisters song from Barney. Childish I know but I think it's sweet.
> 
> 2nd song - A night to remember from High School Musical 3.


	9. cheap teachers and first dances - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance begins and Harry panics.

**PART 1 OF THE WELCOME BACK DANCE**

**BREAKFAST - SATURDAY 6TH SEPTEMBER - HOGWARTS CASTLE**

Draco repeatedly banged his head on the table as he felt the stares at him. The post had just come in and of course, on the front page of the Witch Weekly was him dropping one Hermione Granger on the floor of Balderic's Wizardry Boutique. He groaned loader as Pansy grabbed a copy off a second year.

"Malfoy Heir drops War Heroine!" She read. 

"Now we owe Dean 10 galleons!" complained Blaise.

"How did he guess the headline!" mumbled Theo grumpily. Pansy slapped them both on the head.

"Shush!" she glanced at who wrote the article, "Oh Merlin, Draco, you might what to read this for yourself. Rita Skeeter wrote it,"

Draco's head shot up from the table and he grabbed the newspaper, "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He read over the article.

_"That's right, witches. Hermione Granger has struck again in stealing one of the Wizarding World's wealthiest bachelors, Draco Malfoy Hogsmeade got a first look at the musical curse that has swept through Hogwarts. The vocal moment broke out in Balderic's Wizardry Boutique and not only was Malfoy and Granger dancing but a mix of well-known Gryffindors and Slytherins were seen together, dancing such as the famous Harry Potter and his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Sources say that the two groups, known for the rivalry were spotted mingling and laughing together. Surprisingly Pansy Parkinson, who if I recall correctly referred to Granger as ’really ugly' two years ago, was seen grinning and chatting with Granger. Is there a reason for this sudden change in behaviour? Are the Slytherin's trying to gain their reputations back after they were tarnished by their fathers? Has Draco Malfoy become another victim of Hermione Granger's love potions? Are Draco and Harry together? Don't worry Witch Weekly readers, I will be keeping a close eye on this unlikely group of 'friends'_

Draco crumpled up the paper, ignoring the whispers that fluttered around the school. His attention was bought to the Gryffindor table as he heard the sound of a hand slamming down onto the tables. 

Far across the room, Hermione was sick of the whispers that were surrounding her.

"Didn't she do the same with Harry?"

"No wonder, Krum paid attention to her?"

"I hate Pansy, but she would never be friends with her,"

Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall, ignoring Ginny's calls for her. She stomped to an empty classroom, fuming about being a victim of another one of Skeeter's articles.

"Rita Skeeter," tutted Bellatrix as she materialised in front of Hermione," She hasn't changed a bit,"

"Where have you been? I started to think I just imagined you," Hermione said.

"Here and there. I see Rita is still begging for that recognition she craved during our Hogwarts days," she tittered. Hermione gasped.

"You knew her?" Bellatrix laughed

"Sweetie, we were roommates. 'Friends' you could say. Though really she just followed me around like she had a crush on me,"

Hermione gaped, "You can help me then! I already know she an unregistered Animagus but I doubt that would work this time," she glanced at Bellatrix, "I once blackm-"

"You blackmailed her to stop wring for a full year, yes. Mudblood, remember I'm in your head,"

Hermione flinched as Bellatrix said that word. She had thought they were past that.

"Well, you can still help me,"

Bellatrix thought for a second, "Fine. But not now. You have to get ready for the dance remember?"

Hermione groaned loudly.

**GREAT HALL - 7:45 PM**

Blaise smirked as he observed Draco viciously whipping his head at every brunette that walked past. He shared a look with Theo.

"Looking for someone?" he questioned enjoying the blush that covered Draco's face.

"No. I am not," he muttered, eyeing the grins on two boys faces. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Please, Draco we all know that you're looking for Miss Hermione Granger,"

Draco sighed in defeat, "Okay yes. But not for the reason you think!" He spluttered out when he saw his friends exchange looks, of excitement "I just want to make sure she's okay," he scrunched his nose as he looked up at the stage, "I can't believe Dumbledore decided to let students sing for the night,"

"I believe his exact words were, 'Why should we pay for entertainment when we can provide our own?!'" quoted Theo.

Blaise shook his head, "Who knew Britain's greatest wizard was so _cheap_!"

"I think it's great!" Luna Lovegood chirped as she trotted over to them. She was wearing a short ruched yellow dress. The sleeves were long with gigantic puffs going down them.

"Wow. Luna. That dress...It's bold," admitted Pansy, ignoring the glances of the crowd as they watched the unlikely sight of Loony with the Slytherins.

"Thanks! Sue helped me pick it," The Slytherins then notices Sue Li behind Luna wearing the same thing in blue.

"How did I not notice her standing there?" murmured Blaise. Sue smiled at them.

"Trust me, in the future, puff sleeves will be in," Pansy nodded at them in respect.

"Getting ahead of the trends. Luna, I have just found some more respect for you from inside of me. Every day that passes I feel more and more bad for being mean to you for being different,"

Draco, Blaise and Theo gaped at Pansy's bluntness while Luna just grinned at her.

"Pansy, you can't say stuff like that!" Draco complained.

Pansy turned to him, a terrifying expression on face, "Coming from you! You literally bullied anyone who fit into these categories: _Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or mud- muggle-born!"_

Theo whistled, "Nice save," He was ignored.

"Well, there were reasons!" Draco argued, "The muggle-born thing, well come on pansy we were raised for it. The Gryffindors, you have to admit are sometimes, mostly, extremely annoying and the Hufflepuffs... Pansy, they are potion addicts!"

"And here I was thinking we were becoming friends, Malfoy" Draco rolled his eyes as he instantly recognized the voice behind him.

"Potter," He turned to face his rival, who flanked by Neville, Dean and Seamus, "Where's Weaselette and Granger?"

"They were still getting ready when we left," Dean told him. He and Seamus turned to Blaise and Theo. Seamus waved hip flask at them.

"Want to join us?"

Theo and Blaise grinned wickedly at them.

"Count us in!" Theo cheered as the foursome walked towards the drinks area, a nervous Neville following them.

"Our friends get along well," observed Draco. Harry stared at him.

"I guessing that still doesn't make us friends,"

Pansy snorted at them, whispering "Boys" sarcastically to Luna and Sue. She decided to mess with them a bit.

"I can smell the sexual tension from here," she said loudly, fanning her face. Giggles escaped from her lips when she was people react to her loud remarks. The angry looks on Draco and Harry's face did nothing to stop her joy. As she swayed to the singing from the stage, she felt a tap on her back.

"You look gorgeous, Pansy!" grinned Hermione, Ginny looking oddly red in the face behind her. Hermione was wearing a one-armed pink dress, while Ginny wore a square neck ruched red dress.

"You two are the ones to talk. I'm serious!" she insisted catching Hermione playfully roll her eyes.

"I hope someone heard you say that, so they can have that as your opinion of me instead of your 4th-year thoughts," Hermione laughed.

Pansy joined her laughter, well aware of the students who were watching the two of them, 

"Granger, you should know by now. I do not lie about looks. Something was going on in 4th Year. But now? You're glowing. Are you pregnant?"

The two (plus Sue and Luna) burst out laughing. When they calmed down Sue asked, "Is Ginny alright? She's been swaying quite a bit?"

Hermione groaned, "She was given some firewhiskey by Dean and Seamus. I need to hand her over to Harry,"

The girls looked over at Harry who was arguing with Draco. Hermione shook her head.

"Those two will never be friends, will they?"

The girls shook their heads. Except for Ginny, she just laughed at an extremely loud volume. That caught Harry's attention. He strolled over, Draco in tow and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

He sighed at Hermione, slight annoyance sprinkled on his face “Seamus and Dean?" When he received a nod in confirmation, " Come on, let's go sit down," he guided Ginny away to sit at one of the decorated tables. Once they were out of sight Draco immediately glided over to Hermione. She looked at him.

"You look stunning, Miss Granger,"

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, "Why do I feel like you're just trying to start a conversation?"

"Because I am," Draco's expression turned serious and he gave Pansy a side-eye.

Pansy glared at him, then sighed in submission.

"Luna, Sue, come dance with me!" The two girls followed Pansy into the crowd, dancing to the song a student was singing loudly on stage.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, "Hermione, I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday. I don't know what came over me,"

Hermione grinned slyly, "The great Draco Malfoy apologising to me? The world is ending,"

He cracked a smile, "How are you not majorly pissed with me?"

"Draco. You didn't kill me. I'm not a doll who break at the slightest injury,"

"I find that I agree with you. I did receive a punch from you in 3rd year so I should know,"

Hermione felt her face colour, "Will anyone ever let that go?"

Draco was about to reply when he saw someone unexpected walking onto the stage where the singers were, "Longbottom?!" 

Hermione faced where he was looking and felt her jaw drop. The boy was on stage in his wizarding robes looking nervous, and as if he didn't want to be there. She quickly realised that the curse was making Neville sing.

 _"You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two” _Neville began to sing. The crowd exchanged looks of shock. Neville Longbottom was singing a nice slow song. Slowly everyone overcame their shock and pairing up. Draco faced Hermione and grabbed her hand.

_"So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive"_

"Dance with me? Just to show house unity to these peasants"

Hermione took his hand and smiled, "Of course,"

_"A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid my goodbye  
And never knew  
So close, was waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted  
To hold you so close"_

The two rivals felt eyes on them as they swayed to the music. Hermione laughed as she watched Colin Creevey take a picture of Dean, Blaise, Seamus and Theo slow dancing together in a circle, clearly already drunk off their heads.

_"So close to reaching  
That famous happy end.  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend.  
And now you're beside me,  
And look how far we've come.  
So far we are. So close..."_

The pairs all began a choreographed dance around the Great Hall. Draco twirled Hermione, covertly admiring her dress. Pansy had managed to pull Theodore away and was whirling around with him too. No one noticed Theo tripping over himself bit.

_"Oh how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?"_

Draco dipped Hermione.

"You're not going to drop me, are you?" she gasped, out of breath from the drop.

"Not this time," Draco pulled her back up and bought her closer to him as they danced around the room.

_"We're so close to reaching  
That famous happy end,  
And almost believing,  
This one's not pretend.  
Let's go on dreaming  
For we know we are...  
So close, so close  
And still so far..."_

As Neville stopped singing, Draco and Hermione were creeping closer together. Their faces were inches apart, their lips parting.

FLASH!

The two turned, half expecting Colin Creevey to be standing there. But instead was his little brother in 3rd year, Dennis, grinning wildly at the picture he got.

"Wait till I show this to Colin!"

**FIRST FLOOR BOYS' BATHROOM - 8:06 PM**

Splashing sounds echoed around the empty boys' bathroom, as Harry freshened up. What was meant to be a fun night, had turned into babysitting job. Ginny, Dean and Seamus were drunk, nearly tripping over themselves. Blaise and Theo were slowly making spaces for themselves in Harry's friendship group so he guessed they could be included in his list of worries too. 

"Never thought you'd end up hanging with the snakes, willingly and enjoying it,"

Harry whipped around to find Ron entering the bathroom.

"I saw you, cuddling up with them in the Hall,"

Harry tried to reason with him "Ron, come on. What's going on? We've barely talked this school year,"

"Because you've been with them!" he roared back, surprising Harry by slamming his fist on the wall. Harry had never seen his friend act like this.

"Calm down! What the hell is wrong with you?! We're meant to be friends-"

Ron snarled, "We're not friends! Not anymore. Why would I want to be friends with someone as lame as you?" He stomped out the bathroom. Harry quickly cast a locking charm on the door. Although Ron's insults were extremely childish, they still cut Harry deep.

 _What did I do wrong?_ thought Harry. He was bought out from his thoughts by banging on the door.

"Oi! Who's in there? Open up!" the voice yelled. Harry panicked for a second. He then put on the most girlish voice he could.

"I can't, I'm on my period!" he squealed. The knocking stopped

"Oh. Okay, you take your time babe,"

Harry sighed and looked in the mirror.

 _"I am hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall"_ sang Harry. Of course, a song would start now.

 _"I could stay right here or disappear, and nobody'd even notice at all"_ Harry sometimes felt like he was invisible even though he was the "Boy-Who-Lived"

_"I'm a creeper in a bathroom 'cause my buddy kinda left me alone  
But I'd rather fake pee than stand awkwardly, or pretend to check for a scratch on my robe" Harry decided to stay in the bathroom for a while._

_"Everything felt fine when I was half of a pair  
Now through no fault of mine, there's no other half there” Harry_ really missed Ron's friendship.

 _"Now I'm just Harry in the bathroom, Harry in the bathroom, at a party  
Forget how long it's been  
I'm just Harry in the bathroom, Harry in the bathroom at a party  
No you can't come in!  
I'm waiting it out 'til it's time to leave  
And picking at grout as I softly grieve  
I'm just Harry who you don't know, Harry flyin' solo, Harry in the bathroom by himself  
All by himself" _Harry belted out, his emotions going through the song.

 _"I am hiding, but he's out there, just ignoring all our history  
Memories get erased, and I'll get replaced, with a newer, cooler version of me  
And I hear a drunk girl sing along to Whitney through the door, "I wanna dance with somebody!"  
And my feelings sink, 'cause it makes me think: now there's no one to make fun of drunk girls with anymore!" _He and Ron loved making fun of the Hufflepuff girls, who would get drunk at **every** single House party.

 _  
"Now it's just Harry in the bathroom, Harry in the bathroom at a party  
I half regret the beers"_ Harry admitted he had drunk the tiniest bit from Seamus's hip flask before leaving for the party. 

_"Harry in the bathroom, Harry in the bathroom at a party  
As I choke back the tears  
I'll wait as long as I need, ‘til my face is dry  
Or I'll just blame it on potions, or something in my eye!  
I'm just Michael who you don't know, Michael flyin' solo  
Michael in the bathroom by himself!" _Harry began to hear loud knocking on the door.

 _"Knock, knock, knock, knock  
They're gonna start to shout soon  
Knock, knock, knock, knock  
Oh hell yeah, I'll be out soon" _The knocks began to get louder.

 _"Knock, knock, knock, knock  
It sucks he left me here alone  
Knock, knock, knock, knock  
Here in this teenage battlezone  
Clang, clang, clang, clang  
I feel the pressure blowing up  
Bang, bang, bang, bang  
My big mistake was showing up  
Splash, splash, splash, splash  
I throw some water in my face  
And I am in a better place" _Harry breathed in and out as he dashed cold water on his face and walked towards the door.

 _"I go to open up the door  
But I can't hear knocking  
Anymore" _Harry walked back to the middle of the bathroom.

 _"And I can't help but yearn  
For a different time  
And then I look in the mirror  
And the present is clearer  
And there's no denying, I'm just..." _Harry hung his head as he felt tears begin to roll down his face.

 _"At a party  
Is there a sadder sight than...  
Harry in the bathroom at a party  
This is a heinous night  
I wish I stayed at home in bed watching wizard porn  
Or wish I offed myself instead  
Wish I was never born!" _Harry raged. Why was he burdened with problems all the time?

 _"I'm just Harry who's a loner  
So he must be a stoner  
Rides a Firebolt Zero  
God, he's such a loser  
Harry flyin' solo  
Who you think that you know  
Harry in the bathroom by himself  
All by himself  
All by himself  
All you know about me is my name  
Awesome party  
I'm so glad I came" _and with that Harry dropped to the floor, exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I think this is my longest chapter
> 
> 1st song - So close by Jon McLaughlin
> 
> 2nd song - Micheal in the Bathroom from Be More Chill
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story x  
> Leave a comment & Kudos x


	10. cheap teachers and first dances - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball gets messy

**GREAT HALL - 8:10PM**

Draco's head perked up. 

"There's something wrong with Potter,"

Hermione sideglanced him, "Erm, how do you know that?" she asked worriedly.

Pansy snorted, "He has a Potter sensor, it's built-in him,"

"Oh haha. So funny Pansy," Draco mocked. He then turned to Hermione with a straight face," She's not wrong. I know Potter's every movement. Every emotion. Every minuscule change, when his shrewd facial expression shifts. I am the Potter Matrix," and with that Draco left the Great Hall, leaving Hermione to stare at his retreating form in confusion, shock and plain amusement.

"Embarrassment to the Blacks and Malfoys," screeched a voice in Hermione's head. She ignored it

"What on Earth was that?" she asked Pansy. Pansy shook her head.

"He's been drinking. With those oafs," Pansy tilted her head over to drunk friends who were dancing all over the hall. Hermione stifled a laugh as she watched Dean try to teach the others a dance move, famous in the muggle world. 

"Hermione," The girl whipped round to face Susan Bones, who had an unfamiliar sneer on her face.

"Susan..." Hermione said cautiously, exchanging a glance with Pansy, "You look-"

"Cut the bullcrap, I just came to say I don't want to be part of your little Mystery Incorporated anymore,"

"Mystery Incorporated?" whispered Pansy.

"Muggle reference," Hermione whispered back. She cleared her throat and spoke louder, "Where is this all coming from Susan. I thought you wanted to be part of something,"

Susan narrowed her eyes, "No, I don't! You know what that is so typical of you Gryffindors and Slytherins. You think everyone wants to be you! Actually NO, not even them. It's just you guys. You, and her," she pointed at Pansy who growled at her. A crowd was forming around them, "And Ginny, Harry, Dean, and Seamus. Malfoy, Nott and Zabini. You all LOVE attention. You all get it all the time! We could probably all write books about you, from how much we know about you guys. And now you're just joined together which is just great," she yelled sarcastically, "Now you can all soak up all that attention together,"

Hermione stood gaping at Susan. The crowd looked like they agreed with her but tried to look impartial.

 _Where are the teachers,_ thought Hermione.

Pansy scoffed and narrowed her eyes and Susan, who stepped back a bit. Pansy then chuckled at her, "You sound _bitter,_ Bones. What you've just said is one, if not the most, self-centred speech I have ever heard. Really and truly, I should be lactating with rage right now. But I'm not. I'm extremely happy. You know why?" She stepped closer to Susan who tried to reach Pansy's height of 5 ft 9 but was failing as she was only 5 ft 4," Because it makes me squeal in joy that I and my friends can receive what you want so bad. Attention. And we don't even have to try whereas you," Pansy placed a finger on Susan's chest, "Can try as hard as you want. But no one will ever pay attention to little Susan Bones," Pansy walked back Hermione and hooked their arms, "Stay in your lane, puff. Remember the hierarchy,"

"Remember the Hierarchy? The hierarchy is a mess?" Out of the crowd came Lavender Brown going to stand next to Susan, "Gryffindors and Slytherins? That's not how it should be! It should be Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors, then Ravenclaws and the slippering Snakes," The Slytherins hissed at her but seemed to agree with her. Pansy opened her mouth about to end Lavender but then music came from the stage.

"Oh no," cried Hermione, as she watched her drunk group of friends on stage.

"Don't fight!" slurred Seamus.

"Yeah, we've come so far," Blaise slurred throwing his arms over Dean.

"Maybe, this song will help," yelled Theo, drunkenly jumping in beat to the music.

 _"Couldn't wait to leave but now I hate to go  
Last day of camp, packing my bags slow  
Made so many friends why does it have to end"_ he sang, encouraging everyone to dance  
  


 _"In the end, it's a win because we grown so close together"_ Seamus joined in.

 _"Remember when we first met, first day  
Figured this would be no fun, no way"_ sang Dean, high-fiving Seamus.  
  


 _"And now it time to leave, but now we wanna stay  
Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay" _trilled Blaise.

_"Hasta la vista, I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens, I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number, I'm a call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya" They all sang, jumping in unison on the stage_

_"Hasta la vista, we'll all be going separate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment before you go  
Come on now, get up and show them" _The crowd were screaming, loving the song and its vibes. Pansy and Hermione looked at each other, laughed and joined in the crowd, leaving Lavender and Susan fuming.

 _"Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
And I'mma do my thing" _Everyone cheered as Ginny started singing, dancing smoothly all over stage.

 _"There's so much inside of me  
There's so much more I just want to be"_ Theo sang.  
  


 _"All the things I've seen obviously I'm inspired  
Got love for all the friendship I've acquired" _Blaise pointed at Hermione and Pansy as he sang this line.

 _"Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up  
Hey, hey, hey" _Seamus sang.

 _"Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up  
Hey, hey, hey"_ Dean joined in.

 _"Hasta la vista, I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number, I'm a call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya" _Everybody sang along, now knowing the lyrics and jumped in synch with the music.

_Hasta la vista, we'll all be going separate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment before you go  
Come on now, get up and show them" _

_"Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing" _Ginny kept singing, dancing wildly.

 _"H A S T A"_ the boys sang, then pointed at the crowd.

 _"la vista!"_ the crowd screamed back.

 _"H A S T A"_ the boys sang louder this time.

 _"la vista!"_ the crowd screamed back even louder.

_"Hasta la vista, I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens, I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number, I'm a call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya"_

_"Hasta la vista, we'll all be going separate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment before you go  
Come on now, get up and show them" _

_"H A S T A"_ the boys sang again

 _"la vista!"_ the crowd screamed.

" _H A S T A, hasta la vista_ " Everyone screaming for the boys, who then collapsed in exhaustion as Ginny danced over them.

"We did it, boys," Blaise said dreamily over the screams, "We just performed the best performance this school has ever seen,"

"Yeah..." Dean, Seamus and Theo replied back dreamily.

**FIRST FLOOR CORRIDOR - 8:12PM**

Draco wandered around the first-floor corridor.

"Potter!" he yelled into the empty corridor, "Come out whoever you are,"

When he got no answer, he groaned. Why had he gone out to get him again? 

Draco found himself near the boys' bathroom when a boy approached.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you, there's a girl on her period," the boy walked off, leaving Draco confused.

"A girl? In the Boys' Bathroom? When their Girls' one is just around the corner? That's stupid," Draco's eyes widened. Something stupid? This must have something to do with Potter. he entered the Boys' bathroom to see Harry on the floor, sobbing.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh you big baby! Can you get up?"

Harry straightened up and wiped his tears "Leave me alone!"

"Look, Potter, we're friends now, right?" 

"Um, didn't we just argue for a good 10 minutes in the-"

"Okay, not friends but we're something. So I suggest you tell what's wrong,"

Harry scowled at him, "Fine. Ron - "

Draco stopped him." Stop. I'm gonna make it a habit to not stop and try to help other people because this is a colossal waste of my time. You let the Weasel have you sobbing like that? Pathetic!'' Harry glared at him, "This is what we're gonna do. You're gonna drink a massive load of firewhiskey. Then you're gonna get out into that hall and _have fun!_ Alright?" He held his hand out, to help Harry up. Harry grinned at him and took it.

"You're being weirdly nice Malfoy.

Malfoy tucked his head, "I know. And I feel like I'll pay greatly for it in the morning,"

**THIRD FLOOR CORRIDOR - 11:32PM**

_"Everybody see my sunny  
Everybody see my shine  
But they don't know my story  
They don't know what's on my mind" _Susan Bones strolled down the corridor, singing.

 _"I carry on like a princess  
But, man, I've got 'em fooled  
'Cause underneath my business  
I am cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel"_ She sang smirking.

 _"Never gonna put a spell on me  
Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me be somethin' I'm not..." _She smiled as Lavender Brown came out of the shadows.

 _"Because you're evil"_ Lavender smiled evilly as she did a cute handshake with Susan

 _"Tell the people  
We're evil  
Open your eyes  
We're all a disguise" _The two sang together.

 _"Everybody in my circle  
Think I'm gonna be their friend  
But I got bad intentions  
And I'm gonna have 'em again" _Lavender chuckled at their thought of her stupid olf friends, them thinking she still liked them.  
  
 _"So why should I stop my dissin'  
Or soften up my heart?  
Tell me what good is livin'  
If you can't be who you are? Yeah" _Lavender had gotten tired of pretending to be nice to people.  
  
"Never gonna put a spell on me  
Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me be somethin' I'm not..." she sang smiling as two figure stroller down the end of the other side of the corridor,"  
  
 _"Because we're evil  
Tell the people  
We're evil  
Open your eyes  
We're all a disguise  
We're evil  
Tell the people  
We're evil  
Open your eyes  
We're all a disguise" _Ron and Ernie sang as they made their way to the two girls  
  
 _"So good I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble_  
 _I'm gonna make some trouble_  
 _So good I'm gonna find some trouble"_ The two groups met in the middle.

"You got the potions?" asked Lavender

_"_ _So good I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble"_

"Right here," Ernie said, as he gave the two potions to her

_"I'm gonna make some trouble"_

Lavender smiled as she put 3 locks of hair in one of the potions and gave it to Susan.

"Ready to be one of us, Susan?" Susan smirked and drank the potion.

_"_ _So good I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble"_

The group sang as Susan began to change,

 _"Never gonna put a spell on us  
Never ever gonna bring us back  
Never gonna make us be somethin' we're not..."_  


Susan opened her eyes to see the smirks of the other three.

"Perfect," growled Ron, high-fiving Ernie, "You look just like her,"

 _"Because we're evil  
Tell the people, hey  
We're evil, yeah  
Open your eyes  
We're all a disguise" _They sang.

_"I'm evil  
Tell the people, hey  
I'm evil  
Yeah, yeah  
So evil  
Open your eyes  
I'm all a disguise"_

"Let's go find our target, I'm sure she's stumbling drunk around here somewhere,"

 _"So good I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble  
I'm gonna make some trouble  
So good I'm gonna find some trouble  
Find that trouble" _They sang as they marched down the corridor.

They found her, stumbling around by the Girls' toilet. No one was around.

"Harry?" she whispered, "Hermione?"

She looked down to see the foursome coming at her.

"Ron? What are you doing-" She heard the mutterings of a spell.

The next thing to come out of her mouth was a scream as she was thrown back, her head colliding with the wall. The group stared in horror as her hair started turning white from her roots.

"That wasn't meant to happen," grimaced Ernie. Ron looked extremely worried while Susan frowned at the girl's body. Lavender encouraged them to run as she walked over to the girl's body and slipped the second potion into her mouth.

"Why's her hair white," panicked Ron.

"Do the spell, Ron!" Lavender raged.

Ron caught himself, a blank look falling over his face as he pointed his wand at the girl, "Obliviate,"

 _"So good I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble_  
I'm gonna make some trouble  
So good I'm gonna find some trouble"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The FIRST song is Hasta La vista from camp rock. Tell me if you know the song x  
> 2nd song is Evil from Descendants: Wicked World.


	11. intermission: ginny started a fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone started a fire and it wasn't Crabbe or Goyle

**_GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM - BREAKFAST_ **

_O-M-G Padma answer me woah  
Wait until I tell you what I heard  
It's to fucked to write this shit  
It's ripe, answer, I'll yell you every word" _Romilda Vane was banging on the SixthYear dorm room.

Inside the room, Padma was brushing her hair.

"Romilda Vane knocking?" she asked Lavender, who nodded her head, hiding a smirk.

"Romilda Vane knocking..." she rolled her eyes and got up.

"Romilda Vane calling, hey!" She opened the door, with the fakest smile plastered over her lips.

 _"Oh my god, oh my god, ok so,_  
 _At the end of last nights party_  
 _Very end of last nights party_  
 _Did you see Ginny?"_ rambled Romilda, singing very fast.

"Oh, I saw Ginny" Padma definitely saw her, drunkenly embarrassing herself.

 _"So she's behaving hazy like a tweekin' junkie  
Flailin' crazy like a freakin' monkey" _bitched Romilda.

 _"She's gotta learn to handle her high, Shouldn't drink so much for a small girl"_ Padma rolled her eyes.

 _"Right. but, she wasn't drunk," Romilda sang. Lavender leaned in. She would love to see what twist the story had got especially since Ginny was definitely drunk._  
 _"The hell you sayin' Romilda"_ said Lavender _  
_

_"She Wasn't Drunk!"_

"The hell you sayin' Romilda," Padma echoed.

 _"No! because I heard from Kellah Croft,"_ The two glanced at the girl mentioned who was sleeping soundly on her bed.  
 _"That Ginny had barely touched a drop  
Which means that you can't blame the things she did on alcohol  
It's just so terrible I don't want to relive it all...  
But do you want me to tell you?" _asked Romilda.

 _"Spit it out, spit out!"_ Lavender really wanted to know what they thought Ginny did.

_"You really want me to tell you?" teased Romilda._

_"Spit it out, spit it out!" gritted Padma._

_"I'll tell you 'cause you are my closest friends"_ she sang hopefully.

"No, we're not?" Padma said confused, exchanging a look with Lavender.

"Yeah, I know" The fourth year replied sadly.

 _"But here's what happened at the party's end  
Ginny set a fire and she burned down the classroom  
Yeahhh" _Padma and Lavender looked at Hermione's empty bed the back at each other in shock as Romilda sang.

 _"Ginny set a fire and she burned down the house_  
 _Woooahh_  
 _I thought I was dreamin', everybody was screamin'_  
 _When Ginny set a fire and she burned down the room_  
 _When Ginny set a fire and she burned down the room"_ Lavender put on a faux surprise face as she realised the potion they gave her may have worked too well.

Padma slammed the door in Romilda's face and ran to Fay Dunbar's canopy bed where her curtains were closed.

 _"O-M-G Fay, answer me  
Look wait until I tell you what I saw" _Padma began shaking Fay's form

"...Ignore" Fay threw her duvet over hair.

 _"And also space and frowny face  
I'm sorry that Wayne made out with me at the party but it was totally his fault and lets not let boys ever come between us ever again mkay? Smiley face, lipstick, kitty paw,"_ Padma may have "accidentally" snogged Fay's boyfriend at the party.

Fay thought for a bit, then threw her duvet off her "Hey,"

"We cool?" asked Padma.

"We are." Fay replied.

 _"Ok so at the end of last nights party, did you see Ginny?"_ asked Padma.

 _"No, I was crying."_ Lavender and Padma rolled their eyes at Fay's statement.

 _"So he's behavin' weird and I was frightened, 'cause I feared his state was heightened"_ sang Padma.

 _"She's gotta learn not to really drink potions a lot, she shouldn't get so high for a tiny guy"_ sang Fay, believing that Ginny had taken some Hufflepuffs potions.

_"She's gotta learn not to really drink potions a lot, she shouldn't get so high for a tiny guy" harmonized Padma._

_"Right but she wasn't high, so you can't blame the things she did on potions  
It's just so awful, so I'll talk about it a lot  
Ginny set a fire and she burned down the room  
Woah"_ Fay gaped at her.

 _"I thought I was dreamin' everybody was screamin'  
When Ginny set a fire and she burned down the room  
When Ginny set a fire and she burned down the room"_ Lavender rolled her eyes as Padma sang as if she was there when the fire happened.

"Quick, we have to go tell everyone,"

**GREAT HALL - BREAKFAST**

The great hall was already buzzing when Romilda came running in,

_"Hey everybody have you heard? Ginny set a fire, now go spread the word!" She yelled.  
_

_The buzzing got louder and everyone started talking about it._

_"G-I-N-N-Y, can't you see? Just how much I care about your tragedy"_ sang all the students.

_"Read all about you in the prophet, now I fully understand what you're going through  
G-I-N-N-Y, it's a drag, I read, she read, they read, you're in a body bag  
G-I-N-N-Y, can't you see, just how much I love your tragedy!  
Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Sup! Sup! Sup! Sup! Fire!  
Ha! Ha!  
Talk it! Spread it! Pass it! Talk it!" Everyone was singing and dragging. The absence of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were noted as Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna, Sue, Draco, Theo and Pansy entered. _

Everyone excluding those guys got into a circle around the hall _"Ready? ok! Here we go!"_

 _"Ginny set a fire and she burned down the room  
Woah  
Ginny set a fire and she burned down the room  
It was so terribly gory, I got the whole bloody story" _They all sang.

 _"And I wasn't quite there, but I know what happened I swear"_ Pansy rolled her eyes at these shit- stirrers.

 _"When Ginny set a fire and she burned the room down  
When Ginny set a fire and she leveled the school  
When Ginny set a fire and she fled to bombay  
When Ginny set a fire 'cause she knew she was gay" _Dean and Seamus exchanged looks of caution at each other.

 _"When Ginny set a fire and she melted her head  
When Rich set a fire and she's totally dead  
When Rich set a fire and he burned down a classroom  
Burned! It! Down! Woah  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Did ya hear? Did ya hear?  
Burned! It! Down! Woah  
Did ya hear? Did ya hear? Yeah yeah Yeah!  
Burned! It! Down! Woah!  
Did ya hear? Did ya hear?  
That Ginny set a fire and she burned down the.  
Ginny set a fire and she burned down the.  
Ginny set a fire and she burned down the room" _All the students sang as the group that entered started at shock at the scene.

"Oh my god," whispered Theo.

"This school truly has no secrets," muttered Draco.

 _"She told me 'cause she's my best friend"_ sang Fay, Romilda and Padma. Pansy groaned in disgust.

 _"Ginny set a fire and she burned down the room!"_ finished the students, all of them turning to the group by the door.

"We need to do damage control," Sue stated.

"And fast," finished Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is The Smartphone Hour (Rich Set a Fire) from BE MORE CHILL.  
> Leave Kudos x


	12. blood curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria isn't the only one with a blood curse...

**HOSPITAL WING - SUNDAY 7TH SEPTEMBER - 9:35AM**

"What the actual fuck, Ginny?" questioned Hermione as she came storming into the Hospital Wing, past Ron and Harry, all of them wearing full Gryffindor quidditch gear, "A fire?"

Ginny groaned, lying on the medical bed with a towel wrapped around her head.

Ron glared at Hermione "Back off she can't remember a thing," Hermione glared back at him, then turned to Harry.

"Is that true?"

"It is, she can't remember a thing from last night," Harry quickly pulled Hermione aside and whispered, "And strangely enough neither can Theo, Dean, Blaise or Seamus," Hermione widened her eyes.

"But they didn't go off on a fire-making rampage," hissed Hermione.

"The teachers think someone gave her something more," Harry gestured towards the teachers who were huddled in a corner on the wing.

"Oi! What are you two whispering about?" questioned Ron.

"Nothing!" They both said. Ron was about to say something when the Hospital Wings banged open.

"What the actual fuck, Weasellette? A fire?" questioned Blaise. Ginny groaned louder.

Draco sighed, "Lay off the ginger weasel. We've already got to tell her about the song,"

"You can't really call me the ginger weasel anymore" Ginny unwrapped the towel around her hair and winced at the shocked look of all her friends. Ron grimaced and attempted to put on a look of surprise.

"It's... Malfoy white" whispered Harry. Draco glared at him.

"I am literally engorged with disgust and attraction," Pansy pondered, receiving a glare from Harry.

"Back off," hissed Harry.

"Oh shut up, I'm as straight as can be," Everyone exchanged unsure looks at Pansy's statement.

"Wait hold on what's this about a song? About me?"

"Yeah about you set fire to a classroom," grimaced Seamus.

"Yeah and sorry to say but it was really, really catchy. And it will probably be stuck in my head for a long time," admitted Dean ducking his head, when Ginny glowered at him. Luna laughed.

"Now we're triplets. Me, Ginny and Draco," Ron opened his mouth, probably to say something rude to her when Madame Pomfrey came, followed by the teachers.

"No, no, no, too many of you out, out!"

"Isn't this a strange mix of students," chuckled Dumbledore.

"Don't you all have tryouts to be getting too," chided Professor McGonagall. She turned to Draco and Harry, "And I'm sure you two are captains this year," Draco and Harry looked at each other then ran to the door, fighting each other to be the first out of the door.

"They do know that there is enough space for the both of them... right?" asked Sue.

"Idiots," sighed Hermione

**GRYFFINDOR GIRLS' LOCKER ROOM - SUNDAY 7TH SEPTEMBER - 9:54AM**

Hermione smiled as she heard the music startup. She finished her laces on her shoes and stood up.

 _"I'm fired up_  
 _Tryouts today_  
 _I'm going to blow 'em away yeah_  
 _Narcissa says i can't go wrong no_  
 _As long as i keep this on oh_  
 _Gryffindor's been the best like forever_  
 _Friends counting on me no pressure_  
 _Quidditch's in my friends genes_  
 _Come on lets do this thing"_ Hermione sang as she grabbed her Thunderbolt VI and makes her way to the Quidditch Pitch.

Draco frowned as he heard the music from the Slytherin Boys' locker room. Here we go again.

_"Now what up everybody  
Let me set the scene  
Fresh new start for your boy young B" sang Blaise, excited for his first Quidditch tryout._ _  
_

_"You saw our friend for time he's cool  
He's just a little stressed about our first tryout of school," sang Theo._ _  
_

_"They say "be careful those bludgers can be mean"_  
 _But we're still going out for the quidditch team_  
 _It might look rough but it's home sweet home_  
 _Just a little bit of dust and a little bit of pain_  
 _But it ain't so bad on this side of tracks_  
 _We make it work with a little bit of swag"_ The two sang together walking out with Draco trailing behind annoyed.

"On this side, we can all keep winning  
If we just try to fit in" The music stopped as the boys look at Pansy who just sang, came over wearing something unfamiliar.

"Pansy, what is this?" asked Draco.

"Oh it's a muggle dressing for cheer- a-leaders, I think Hermione called them. They cheer players on so here I am," she responded.

The boys looked at each other.

"I thought you were trying out for Quidditch," questioned Theo.

"Did you guys really think that was happening,"

The music started up again and the group ran to Quidditch pitch.

 _"Watch it come together  
Be the best one ever  
Because it's my time  
This is going to be my year" _Hermione and the Gryffindors sang already warming up for practice.

 _"Been waiting for this moment  
Yeah I'm gonna own it  
You can watch me shine  
This is gonna be my year" _The Slytherins sang finally reaching the pitch.

 _"My year, my year  
My my my year  
My year  
My year  
My year  
My year  
This is gonna be my year (My year)" _They all sang, the Gryffindors and Slytherins dancing together.

"Whoa, Granger is that a Thunderbold VI?" asked Blaise. Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, those just came out! Where did you get it from?" asked Dean, who was trying to snap Harry out of his daze ("The Thunderbolt VI... it's beautiful").

"Oh, Narcissa gave it to me,"

Draco spluttered, "Narcissa? My mother? As in the mother who wouldn't let me upgrade my Firebolt to that? Why doesn't she love me anymore?"

"Stop being so dramatic, Malfoy," Seamus laughed seeing the boy's overdramatic speech, "I'm sure she's just showing you tough love,"

"Tough love? It's too late for that! I'm a brat. I own that title now," Draco crossed his arms, "I am _simmering_ with rage, _engulfed_ in fury, _immersed_ in-"

"Shut up, Malfoy," voiced the Gryffindors.

"Why are you guys here anyway? Please don't tell me it was double booked again," complained Blaise.

Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"Me and Potter- "

"Potter and I" corrected Hermione

"-Shut up, have decided to have joint tryouts" finished Draco. 

"To boast house unity," added Harry.

"This house unity shit is getting really annoying," protested Ron, "Now we're sharing tryouts,"

"If you don't agree, leave," stated Draco. No one left, "Great let's get started," He blew a whistle, "Chasers! To me,"

**ROOM OF REQUIREMENT - 12:56PM**

Pansy rolled her eyes as she listened to the occupants talk about Quidditch.

"Hermione, you need to show me how you did that Bludger Backbeat!"

"Only if you show me how yo and Blaise did that Dopplebeater Defence move. It was amazing!"

"Malfoy, I think that was the best idea we've had,"

"It's the only idea we've ever had together,"

"...Still the best"

Pansy let the chatter go on for a bit till she loudly cleared her throat.

"Weren't we called here for a reason,"

"Pansy's right. We have to update the parchment," Sue Li suggested. Everyone else grumbled and bought out their parchment.

"I tore mine," complained Blaise.

"I lost mine," Neville stammered sadly. Hermione sighed and gave them both replacement ones.

"Okay so what we have on so far the curse seems to affect everyone inside the castle, the curse will affect anyone who enters the school and the last one, Hogwarts is alive. Ravenclaws any update on that?"

"Negative. I haven't found anything that could signify that Hogwarts is an actual being. Besides moving stairs and locking doors," Jason Huntingdon confirmed.

"I haven't found anything either," agreed Sue.

"The school has spoken in a while," muttered Luna, unusually quiet. Her comment went unnoticed.

"Ooooh, we have to add the fact that the spell affects us out of school. As seen in our impromptu performance in that boutique," added Daphne.

"It's as if the spell on us too, not just the school," proclaimed Hermione. The group sat in silence stewing over what Hermione said.

"Another thing, why does everyone hate us now?" questioned Dean. Seamus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's like we're the most hated now,"

"Hated enough for someone to attack and cast imperius over Ginny," Harry fumed.

"Are we sure it was imperius? Maybe it's a Weasley thing to go crazy," suggested Draco.

"Like it's a Black thing to go insane," Harry hissed back. There was an awkward silence. Bellatrix materialized beside Hermione shaking in fury.

"How dare he insult the house of Black. He should not talk about things she does not understand," She yelled in fury. Hermione winced as she was the only one who could hear her.

Harry sighed "Sorry. That was uncalled for. I just don't appreciate you insulting the Weasley's at a time like this"

The Slytherin purebloods looked at each other. Neville and Luna looked at each other too.

"It wasn't an insult, Potter. It was a genuine suggestion," Draco said slowly.

Hermione leaned forward, "Explain,"

Daphne looked down as Theo took a deep breath.

"Let's just say... argh Merlin how do I explain this,?"

Draco took over, "In the wizarding world there is something called a blood malediction,"

"What is that?" asked Seamus, intrigued.

"It's a curse, that can last generations. As in it can resurface in one of the original victims' descendants," answered Pansy.

The half-bloods and muggleborn's jaws dropped open.

"Who would do such a thing?" questioned Dean, "Punish someone who hasn't even been born!"

"Not that many thank Merlin, but with all the close relations that pureblood marriages have now, well..." Blaise trailed off.

"It can usually be revealed through a mark on their skin, every different mark shows a different type of curse, usually it's on their wrist," explained Luna. There was another silence as the others tried to process this. Draco took a deep breath.

"I kinda trust you guys, so what I'm about to tell you can not be repeated!" Everyone nodded, "Potter when you said, "it's a Black thing to go Insane"... You were right,"

Bellatrix hissed, "He wouldn't. He wouldn't dare!"

"A long, long, _long_ time ago a Black was cursed by a Greengrass. For no reason may I add,"

Daphne hid her curling fists, holding back the need to dispute Draco's claim. But that would mean revealing her family's secret.

"It was a curse of insanity and while most people affected with it in the family managed to keep it low. But there was one. The most notorious Black of them all. She got the curse worse than her others. I'm sure you already know who I'm talking about,"

Hermione could feel Bellatrix seething with rage. She caught a glance at her wrist and saw a circle with arrows around it.

 _Every different mark shows a different type of curse usually, it's on their wrist,_ Hermione thought in horror as Bellatrix turned to her a wild look in her eye.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. She was cursed with insanity,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Serious chapter ooooo. The song is My Year from ZOMBIES. Tell me what you thought of the chapter


	13. dancing queens of hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hermione's young, sweet and only seventeen

**ROOM OF REQUIREMENT**

"TRAITORRRRRR!" yelled out Bellatrix for the fiftieth time, throwing a spell at yet another chair. Hermione grimaced as the spell did nothing cause another boom in Hermione's head, "How dare he expose a Black secret to the likes of you!" she thundered jabbing a finger at Hermione.

Hermione swallowed the hurt in her throat and paid attention to her group. She tried to tune out Bellatrix's screaming. 

"That explains a lot," muttered Neville. Everyone looked at him in pity.

"But how do we know that this is what's happened Ginny," asked Harry.

"They'll have to run tests," muttered Daphne.

"There's a possibility that she may have the curse of insanity. After all... she is a Black," 

"She's a distant relative though, just like me and Pansy and even Longbottom," argued Nott.

"Magic works in strange ways," stated Luna.

"What if it was a different one. White hair? I wouldn't be surprised if this curse from a Malfoy that has resurfaced," recommended Jason.

"That's not good. Too many blood curses in one family is not good at all," sighed Blaise. Pansy shook her head.

"What do you expect? It's the Blacks! They're in every family of the Sacred 28 if not more pureblood families,"

"Look, it's too soon to say anything," Daphne explained, seeing Harry's dismayed look.

"But it might be too late to do anything! Blood curses are a serious issue" The group glared at Draco who sighed, "Potter I'm trying to spare you the same pain my mother went through. Do you have any idea how it felt to watch your sister descend into a pool of insanity and destruction? My mother doesn't talk about it but I know it hurts her. And I know it probably hurt my Aunt Andromeda. For them to watch her fall in love with that madman?" Bellatrix had fallen silent and watched Draco, with something Hermione had never seen in her eyes. 

"When I was younger, II would overhear my mother talking about how great Bellatrix was. How smart. How beautiful. She wasn't always the kindest but...she was better than she died as," He turned to Harry, "I'm sorry if I'm being blunt. But I'm being realistic. Ginger Weasel, but... if she does have the curse... of insanity...well...Just prepare yourself, because there is no known way of getting rid of blood curses. Except unless the bloodline of who cursed them dies out,"

Harry looked down, glaring at the floor. The silence in the room was deafening.

"She was still attacked," murmured Hermione, "Someone still attacked her, first,"

Theo had a thought, "What if someone used something to make the curse dominate," He elaborated further when received confused glances, "Okay let me word that differently. What if someone did something to her like I don't know maybe a spell or a potion, to make the curse, well come out,"

"That's... could happen," hesitated Sue.

"I've never read about that ever happening. But it is a possibility," Jason said.

"I think we should all go to lunch. There's been enough serious talk in here to last me a lifetime," Pansy said.

"Okay, till next time then, go team!" Tracey left quickly. Everyone looked at Daphne questionably.

"Oh don't worry, she was just really hungry" she rolled her eyes, "I could her stomach rumbling all through the meeting,"

**ENTRANCE HALL- FRIDAY 19TH SEPTEMBER - BREAKFAST**

"Okay guys, what's this big thing you have planned for my birthday then," Hermione stood with Pansy and a recently recovered Ginny, however, her hair was still white. The Medi-Witch that had come to see her said that she would have to wait at least a month for the test to come back.

"I still can't believe you tried to hide the fact it was your birthday from us Slytherins," grumbled Pansy.

"I knew that now we're sort of friends, you'd all make a big deal of it,"

"Well you're not wrong the boys are planning something BIG," hinted Ginny.

"And afterwards we're gonna have a SLUMBER PARTY!" yelled Pansy. Hermione groaned, "What happened to you, Hermione. A few days ago you were the life and the party," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I grew up. We have N.E.W.T.s soon,"

"Your N.E.W.Ts are in more than a year! Grow back down again!" shouted Ginny.

"Screw them if they can't take a joke!" yelled the two girls together. Hermione groaned as she heard the music startup.

The two girls banged opened the doors,

 _"You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
Ooh see that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the dancing queen" _The two girls started dancing and singing as the occupants of the great hall stared at them. They both turned and pulled Hermione in who was blushing.

 _"Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king" _Ginny went over to where some Gryfindor boys were clapping along and Pansy went to the Slytherins.

 _"Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high" _The Hufflepuffs cheered as the two girls pointed at them then up at the sky.

 _"With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance" _Both girls pulled Luna, Daphne, Tracy and Sue from their respective places to join them in dancing.

 _"You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen"_ Hermione laughed as Dean and Seamus came over to drag her to the Gryffindor table. _  
_

 _"Dancing queen, feel the beat  
From the tambourine, oh yeah" _Harry then lifted her up to the table. The girls continued singing and dancing cheering for Hermione.

 _"You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life oooo" _The girls pointed at Hermione.

 _"Ooh see that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the dancing queen" _The girls bought down Hermione from the table and led her out.

"Come on girls!" yelled out Pansy. The boys were left speechless when all the girls in the Great Hall ran out to follow them. The boys then hastily left their breakfasts and followed them out.

 _"You're a teaser, you turn 'em on"_ Pansy sang as they made their way out to Entrance hall, and did a suggestive dance move at Hermione who blushed even deeper.  
 _"Leave 'em burning and then you're gone"_ Ginny dragged Pansy away"

 _"Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance" _Everygirl was dancing down the Entrance hall stairs. People who hadn't gone to breakfast yet looked on.

 _"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_  
 _Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_  
 _You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_  
 _See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen"_ Every girl joined them as they made their way through Hogwarts. They finally made it to the Entrance Courtyard and started dancing in the middle, the boys settling in thecolonnade and cheering on the girls, with wild excitement. Hermione laughed as she was bought into the middle of it all and joined the dancing.

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life" All the girls sang having fun

 _"See that girl,"_ Every girl pointed at Hermione, then mimicked playing an electric guitar. 

_"Watch that scene,"_ They all imitated playing the guitar again.

"Diggin' the dancing queen" They finished singing, all of them laughing as they lifted a red in the face Hermione up. 

Pansy wrapped her arm around Ginny's.

"Welcome to the start of Hermione Granger's Birthday Weekend!" She yelled, receiving screams and cheers back.

"She's never gone to this length for my birthday," pouted Draco.

"Oh shut up, Draco. Didn't your parents buy you a dragon once?" asked Theo Nott, rolling his eyes at Draco's childish.

"Yeah but they only got me one," he retorted. Dean, Seamus and Harry groaned.

**ENTRANCE COURTYARD GATEHOUSES - BREAKFAST**

Lavender sneered as she looked down at the cheering crowd.

"Welcome to Hermione Granger's Birthday Weekend!" she mimicked, "Merlin, everyone licks that girls arse. I just didn't expect Pansy Parkinson to be one of them," **  
**

She turned to her three allies.

"Whatever they have planned for her, we will ruin it. Okay?"

"Okay, " they chorused back.

"We can't fail," she stated, looking back out and seething when she saw the smiling girl waving at everyone like she was their queen.

"We need to knock that mudblood down. Until she hits rock bottom and has no one left,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is dancing queen, the Mamma Mia version if you want to imagine the scene watch the clip


	14. dreams & sing-offs (hermione's birthday extravaganza  - part 1)

"Bella... Bella... wake up! When I said take a quick nap, I didn't mean the whole day," hissed a voice. Hermione opened her eyes. A familiar young girl was shaking her awake.

"Get off Rita, I'm coming," Hermione got out of bed, yawning.

"Quick, we're going to miss the train," with that Rita ran off.

Hermione glared in the direction and got ready to go when she topped.

Wait... Rita? Who's Rita? And did she just call me...Bella? wondered Hermione. She quickly ran to the mirror. Looking back in the mirror was Bellatrix. Well, a young Bellatrix. With no eye bags, and the wild look that was usually fixed on her face was nowhere to be seen. Hermione admired Bellatrix long curly black hair.

"Wow... she was beautiful," muttered Hermione, touching her face. Rita came barging in.

"Hurry up, Bella, come on," She grabbed her arm and bought her out the door. Hermione held back a gasp as she looked at the Slytherin Common Room in its old glory. Somehow it looked more majestic than it did in her time.

She let herself be pulled by Rita through the school until they reached the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade.

"Look Bella, a fight!" squealed Rita ponce again pulling Hermione/Bella to the crowd that had there's.

"What happened," Rita demanded. The girl, wearing a Slytherin uniform she asked quickly looked at Bellatrix with admiration.

"Frank Longbottom and Rodolphus Lestrange are fighting, apparently Rodolphus tried to make a Pass on Alice and called two Gryffindors mudbloods,"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course, he did. Thanks...ummm what was your name again?"

"Dolores. Dolores Umbridge. I'm in second year. We spoke that time on the train, remember?" the girl smiled widely, the desperate look in her eyes disgusting Hermione. She just nodded in response.

"Rodolphus is going to get himself in trouble," Hermione had hold back yet another gasp as she watched a young Andromeda approach them, her brown hair bouncing along, "He can't go around calling people that word,"

"I think he has a right," Dolores said slowly, not wanting to offend a Black, "He is from the House of Lestrange. I personally think Mudbloods shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts,"

Andromeda hummed, "I don't think they should allow overgrown toads either,"

Dolores gasped, fury drawn over her face. Bellatrix/Hermione yanked Andromeda away.

"Andi, you can't defend muggle-borns in public. Can you imagine what our mother and father would do if they were to find out?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "They won't find out! Come on Bella," her voice dropped to a whisper for Bellatrix's sake, "We both know you don't agree with those ideals,"

"She's right, you know," a voice said coming to join them. Alice Longbottom grinned at Bellatrix, "You should do a better job at pretending you actually hate muggle-borns. I think more people believe you hate your dear betrothed Rolphus,"

Alice Longbottom and Bellatrix Lestrange were friends?! screeched Hermione in her head, War really does tear people apart.

"Shut up, Alice!" Bellatrix playfully punched Alice, "You stupid Gryffindors can never mind your business, can you?" The three laughed together. Bellatrix abruptly stopped when a boy in a Ravenclaw uniform ran over. He pushed his glasses up before he started talking.

"Hey girls, are you excited to be going home for Christmas," he said. Alice and Andromeda greeted him back and told him that they were happy to go see their families. Bellatrix stayed quiet, "Sorry I thought we knew each other, being in the same year and all," He stuck his hand out, "I'm Edward Tonks, Ravenclaw, you can call me Ted if you want," He held his hand out.

Bellatrix smiled softly and quickly shook his hand, "Hello Edward Tonks, I am-"

"Oh, I know who you are, you're Bellatrix Black. You are "pureblood" royalty as I've heard some people say," he chuckled.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?"

"What's your blood status? Pureblood? Half-blood?"

"Muggle-born, I think that's what they call it," Bellatrix stared blankly at him and Andromeda looked down at her feet. Although she didn't mind them, she still had little experience talking to muggle-borns. There was an awkward silence, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Ted, come help me get Frank out of this fight," Alice hastily dragging Ted along, giving Andromeda and Bellatrix a look of pity. Rita and Dolores ran over to them.

"What were you guys doing with that mudblood?" spat Dolores. Bellatrix glared at her.

"Watch who you're talking to," Dolores shrank down, "And it's not any of your business what I do. We're not friends," With that Bellatrix stormed over to the carriage.

▃ ▃ ▃ ▃ ▃

After a boring train ride with Andromeda, boasting Rolphous, a second-year Lucius Malfoy and other boring Slytherins. Bellatrix was just glad to be rid of their company when she got off the train.

"Bellatrix! Andromeda!" squealed a ten-year-old Narcissa, who was trailed by their parents, Druella and Cygnus Black. There was another figure with them one Bellatrix couldn't makeout.

"Hey, Cissy," she said warmly hugging her sister, Andromeda joining in. Cissy then quietly whispered something in their ears.

"Mummy and Daddy bought their friend. He's very scary," she muttered in their ear.

"Girls," Cygnus started loudly, "I would like you to meet my old school mate, Mr Tom Riddle,"

Bellatrix turned to see the most handsome man she had ever seen. He smiled at her.

"Hello, Bellatrix,"

▃ ▃ ▃ ▃ ▃

Hermione woke up, breathing heavily. Ginny was staring at her.

"Um, are you okay?" Ginny slurred.

"Yes, yes," Hermione looked down confused as to why she was wearing a dress. Suddenly it all came back to her. She got ready for her "big surprise" before taking a nap. Hermione stiffened as she smelt something, "Ginny... are you drunk?!"

"Sorry, Hermione," she hiccupped as she pulled Hermione up, "It just tastes so good," She moaned as she led Hermione to her dorm.

"Well, now I know what to expect. A typical Gryffindor exclusive celebration,"

Ginny threw the door open.

"SUPRISE!"

Hermione cried out in surprise as she saw the Gryffindor Common Room, looking bigger than ever and decorated with Happy birthday banners and there was even a stage. And the best part was that not only were there Gryffindors but there were Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and even Slytherins.

"Happy Birthday Hermione," Harry said to her as she came down the stairs. She hugged him.

"How did you get all the other houses in?" she asked amazed.

"Well, first it took the magic of Me, Dean, Draco, Tracey and Theo to expand the room. Then we all went to beg the teachers to let us have the party. Dumbledore was so warmed by our attempt at "house unity" that he let us have one, 5th year up with no teacher supervision," A twinge of annoyance floated on Harry's face when a drunk Ginny draped her arms over him. Hermione frowned.

"No teacher? That sounds like a recipe for disaster,"

"Live a little Granger," scoffed Draco coming over.

"Sorry for being worried but I remember the last party we had Ginny's hair turned white which we still have solved,"

Draco was about to speak when Pansy's voice rang out around the room.

"Hermione, dear," Everyone turned to Pansy who was on stage, "I have decided to perform a song to you as a thank you for forgiving me for my past...crimes," she chuckled nervously, she grinned at Daphne, Tracey and Sue who stood behind her on stage, "Ready?" They nodded.

Slow music started,

"Falling for ya, falling for ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm falling for ya" sang Pansy slowly, as she and the girls gently danced.

"Five, six, seven, eight!" yelled out Dean. from the crowd who was cheered on by Theo, Seamus and Blaise. The tempo of the music sped up.

Pansy shouted, "What!"

Harry grimaced, "Pansy and Dean both wanted to open your birthday party. I thought they agreed on Pansy but I guess..."

Pansy and the girls tried to dance in time with the music.

"The day started ordinary; boys walking by (walking by)  
It was the same old story; too fresh or too shy (or too shy)  
I'm not the kind to fall for a guy who flashes a smile (it goes on for miles)  
Don't usually swoon, but I'm over the moon  
(Cause he was just too cool for school)" sang Pansy, grinning as the crowd cheered for her.

"And now I'm f-f-falling (for ya)  
F-f-falling (for ya)  
I know I shouldn't, but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
F-f-falling (for ya)  
F-f-falling (for ya)  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm falling for you" Pansy was doing a good job with the dance moves, getting so into it she didn't realise Dean getting thrown onto the stage by his friends. He pushed Pansy out of the way.

"Now we're going steady; she's the cat's meow (meow, meow, meow-meow-meow)" The girls who were singing behind Pansy originally hissed violently at Dean who ignored them.  
"She says "ready, Freddie?" and we paint the town (paint the town)" Pansy came storming back onto centre stage pushing Dean to the backup, and he tried to dance along with them.

"I'm not the kind to fall for a guy just cause he's up high (when he's cruising by)  
He's ready to race and I'm catching his gaze  
We'll go on like this for days" sang pansy happy to be back in the spotlight.

"Now I'm f-f-falling (for ya)  
F-f-falling (for ya)  
I know I shouldn't, but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
F-f-falling (for ya)  
F-f-falling (for ya)  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm falling for ya" Both Pansy and Dean were competing for spotlight now, both trying to outsing the other. Pansy finally went over to her girls and they started whispering.

"It feels like I tumbled from another world  
Into your arms and it's so secure  
Maybe I'll stumble, but I know I can  
Head over heels, I'm gonna be your man  
Yeah," Dean screeched when he was levitated to the other side of the stage, Pansy claiming her rightful place at the centre.

"F-f-falling  
F-f-falling" Pansy only got two lines in when Dean reappeared and pushed her behind him, causing her to fall.

"I know I shouldn't, but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
F-f-falling (for ya)  
F-f-falling (for ya)" Dean sang not realising Pansy creeping up on him, her hair tangled up.

"Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm falling for you" Dean finished yelping when Pansy jumped on him and started fighting him.

Harry, Draco and Hermione watched a struggling Pansy and Dean fighting.

"Happy birthday to-," Harry sang weakly, stopping short when he saw Hermione's glare.

"Idiots. We are friends with idiots," sneered Draco his head in his hand and a firewhiskey in the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - The song is Falling for ya, The Teen Beach Movie 2 version.


End file.
